Oh My It's Vash the Stampede!
by vashluver1
Summary: I don't know if this should be PG13 What happens when eight unsuspecting teenagers collide with a cosmic force that transports them to planet Gunsmoke?
1. Rachel and Heather Arrive

**Disclaimer- Ok! Their parents own all of these characters. Me included. They are all real people. My real friends. I don't own Trigun! I also don't own the idea of the sailor fuku thing. I do own the fire parts on it, though and all of the things I changed on it.**

**What happens when seven unsuspecting teenagers collide with a cosmic force that transports them to planet Gunsmoke? Heather and her friends will find out in my next fanfic, Oh my... It's Vash the Stampede! I'm so happy! This isn't going to be a sappy romance fic! I'm so proud of myself! Heather and Rachel come into the picture as Vash walks home with his brother slung over his shoulder after episode 26. The meet up with the rest of their friends along the way. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1 Rachel and Heather Arrive**

Heather dashed through the cafeteria doors and quickly slid into the end seat of their side of the table. "Ha! I beat you, Danielle!"

"Heather, there are two sides of the table you know," Danielle replied rubbing her temples. Danielle was a tall blonde girl who was usually very strange. She is Heather's best friend for ever and always, or BFFEAA. Braces covered her now almost perfect teeth.

"I know! I just don't want you to save the seat for Chrissy like you did last time. You made me sad by ditching me," Heather pouted. She was a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights. When she smiled, which she tended to do a lot, red and yellow braces sparkled in her mouth. If you ever asked her why she chose those colors, she'll say because it reminds her of Vash. Don't ask...

"Well, you ditched me back. Two times! So we're even," she answered back.

"Hey, Heather! Hey, Danielle!" It was Andie, a tall brunette girl with brown eyes and a fantastic smile. She sat down next to Heather.

"Wait! No! This is Rachel's seat!" exclaimed Heather, scooting Andie down the bench and slamming her backpack in the seat next to her. She threw herself over her backpack and said, "No! Rachel's seat!"

Andie rolled her eyes. "Are you going to do this every day?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes," Heather said with a renewed smile. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Rachel?" asked happily as she turned around. "Oh. It's just you, Eric." She frowned at a tall blonde boy with green eyes. He looks nothing like Vash! I used to think that but now it's just disturbing to put Vash and Eric in the same sentence. I just did...

"Is this seat taken?" Eric asked seductively.

"Does it look taken, Eric?" Andie asked. "There is a seat next to Danielle."

"Yes, my darling. Come hither," said Danielle, faking Eric's voice.

Eric sat down next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Dear?" he asked. "I'd like a massage."

"Get a life, Eric," Danielle pushed him off of her.

"I second that," a girl with shoulder length blonde hair sat down next to her secret crush. She sported green and black braces. "You're such an idiot!"

"That was mean, Stephanie! I thought you loved me," Eric said sadly.

Stephanie blushed. Ok... maybe it wasn't _that _much of a secret. "I don't love you, stupid!"

"Right..." Eric smiled sheepishly and turned back to his Pringles.

"Can I have some?" asked Danielle.

"No," he said simply. "I need to go get milk." Eric got up from his seat and walked to the lunch line. Danielle stole a Pringle.

"Have you gotten your Trigun DVD yet?" Heather asked Andie hopefully.

"Yup! Didn't I tell you over the phone? I even dropped it and you laughed at me!" Heather smiled remembering their conversation.

"Oh, no! Heather! You've converted another one? Shame shame..." Rachel sat down in her saved seat, knowing it was for her. Rachel was a girl about five feet 3 inches tall with brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black tank top and black pants. Dog tags hung from her neck by a small chain. Now don't judge her by her clothes. Rachel is a sweet girl and a goody-goody of sorts. Just don't tell her I said that. It's funny because she's turning prep! It makes me proud. Black braces covered her extremely perfect pearly whites.

"You're such a chair Nazi, Heather!" exclaimed Stephanie. Heather scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"You're really annoying to be around sometimes, Heather," said a new arrival with shoulder length straight brown hair and brown eyes. She had a permanent frown etched on her mouth. She sat down next to Andie.

Eric came back with his usual five cartons of milk in his arms. "What did you do, Danielle?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. A very rare smile spread on Chrissy's face and another smile appeared on Heather's. They were thinking the same thing. 'Danielle and Eric are so great for each other!' they thought.

"Who wants to look at my Trigun DVD?" Andie asked everybody.

"I do!" demanded Heather.

"So do I," said Rachel, Danielle, Stephanie, Eric, and Chrissy. Andie and Heather looked at each other. They were the only ones who owned all the episodes and had seen all the episodes. Everyone grabbed the amazingly already beat up case at the same time...

* * *

Vash walked into the old rundown house with his brother hanging over his back. "Insurance Girls? I'm back!" he yelled happily and with a huge grin. Suddenly, a yellow and brown blurred figure slammed into him squeezing the breath out of him and making him drop the unconscious Knives to the ground. "Millie? Don't-"gasp "kill me!"

"Sorry, Mr. Vash," Millie said apologetically.

Meanwhile, Meryl was watching the whole scene. 'Should I be happy or annoyed to see him? If I'm happy, he might think I like him. If I get mad, he might leave again.' She just decided to walk out with a neutral look on her face. "Hello, Mr. Vash," she said professionally and without emotion though tears of joy were forming in her eyes.

Vash's smile grew at the sight of her, but before he could move, Millie picked Knives off of the ground and took him to the small closet-like guest room and laid him on the bed. Vash and Meryl followed while Vash explained everything that happened in the battle from the arrival to Wolfwood's voice inside his head saving him from death.

Meryl didn't get a chance to voice her worries that he could've been killed and he needs to bandage his wounds right away because a red, blonde, gold, and white blur fell down on Vash's head knocking him to the floor. It was a woman about the age of twenty. She looked around confused her eyes big and fearful.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself not really noticing who she was sitting on or anyone else in the room. She didn't have time to react. A black blur flew at her and landed on her stomach. She laid on the ground and Vash staring at the ceiling. The woman looked at the object on her stomach and said, "Rachel? Is that... you?" The new arrival had stringy black tendrils of hair over her pale ghostly white face. She was clad in black leather despite the heat that covered her body. Two black guns that perfectly matched Knives' were holstered at her thighs.

When she turned to look at the girl she was sitting on, red eyes stared at her in question then widened. "Heather? Is that... you?!" she asked.

"Yes! I thought I died! You look so different!"

"I look different? What about you? What happened to your hair?" she asked. Heather grabbed a lock of hair and slowly brought it to her face. It was... blonde. She screamed.

"No! My reputation is ruined! I'm a blonde!"

"And Heather? What the hell are you wearing?" Rachel asked staring at Heather's outfit.

Heather looked down to see a sailor fuku but it was different in some way. "I'm a sailor scout?" It did look different, though.

The bow in front and in back looked as if it were on fire. The colors –red, yellow, and orange- moved around like it were a flame. The miniskirt was red and the stone in the middle of the two bows was a rose quartz heart. Her shoes were red stilettos that scared her when she thought about walking in them. She felt her ears. There hung circular red earrings. On her forehead, she felt a tiara. When she took it off, the stone also changed colors from red to yellow to orange and back again. Elbow length gloves were on her arms and lastly, two golden guns were holstered on each of her thighs. The guns were exactly like Vash's, Knives', and Rachel's, but they were gold!

"Heather... I think you should look in the mirror because your eyes are aqua," Rachel said slowly.

"I don't have a mirror. I don't think it comes with the outfit."

"And Heather?" Rachel was freaked out by now. "Why do you look twenty-four?!"

Heather screamed. "I what?!"

Rachel fiddled with her outfit and found a small mirror in her pocket. "Here," she said. Heather looked, dropped the mirror, and screamed again. "I don't mean to scare you anymore," Rachel whispered staring at Vash. "But look." She pointed to the confused man on the floor.

Heather slowly turned her head and looked at Vash. She started breathing really hard. Heather closed her eyes and imagined pink ponies. She opened her eyes again but he was still there. She fainted right back on top of him. Rachel got off of her and helped Vash pull her off of him. Rachel looked at the teeth in Heather's slightly open mouth. 'She's not wearing any braces.' She felt her own teeth. 'And neither am I.'

Vash sat up and stared at them. "Who are you guys?" he asked still staring at Heather grinning from ear to ear.

Rachel went into a long explanation about how they were at school eating lunch and suddenly they were here. She talked about Trigun, leaving out what was in it and just telling them that it was about them. She also talked about the other people she thought might have been transported here, too. "The last thing I remember is touching Andie's Trigun DVD and then spinning around really fast in some weird rainbow light thing. Then I was on top of Heather." It's funny because in her long conversation, she forgot to mention how old they really were.

When Heather regained consciousness, Vash helped pull her up to a standing position and caught her when she started to fall back again. "Heather?" he whispered softly.

She groaned. "Vash..."

'She dreams about me? That just makes it easier!'

Heather's eyes shot open. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything," he said. Vash let go of her so she wouldn't pull a Meryl and kick his ass.

"Yes you did. You said, 'She dreams about me? That just makes it easier!' I know you said that!"

"I thought that!" he said back defensively. 'Can she read minds or something?' he asked himself.

"No, I can't," she said. "Ok... maybe I can. This has been a long day. Is there any place I can rest?"

Vash answered by leading her to the couch in the living room. "Sorry it isn't much but it's better than the floor." Rachel grumbled lying on the ground and closing her eyes. Her arm was under her head as a pillow.

"At least I get a kick ass outfit!" she said happily and fell asleep. Soon after, Heather drifted into dreamland, too.

* * *

**Ok! I still have to decide who is going to appear next. Knives has to get better before anyone can travel and find anyone else. Review with suggestions and ideas about who Heather and Rachel should find next! Review anyway! I want to know if this fic is a lost cause.**


	2. Eric Arrives

**Well, I decided to use some of the suggestions I received in some reviews. Thank you so much for them, by the way! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun.**

* * *

**Eric Arrives Chapter 2**

Heather woke up to a certain outlaw's glazed aqua eyes staring at her intently. "Um... Vash? I have a personal bubble, you know."

"Sorry, darling," he replied.

Heather's eye twitched. 'Darling? Did he just call me... Darling?!' "I would prefer to be called Heather, Vash."

"Oh, sorry, d- Heather. I made you breakfas-"Rachel screamed.

Heather pushed Vash away from her so she could save her best friend from whatever was scaring her. She stopped suddenly. "Wolfwood?! Oh, my..."

Rachel had woken up to Wolfwood's slate gray eyes staring into her own red ones. "Heather? Is this that Wolfwood guy? I thought he was dead."

"You thought right, Rachel. Maybe us arriving has something to do with _him _arriving," Heather replied.

"But, Hearther (not a typo!), he was _dead_! We are alive. No offence Wolf –what was your name again?- dude, but when you're dead, you're dead. What happened?" Rachel asked anyone who could answer. No one did. "Ok... I guess we'll just have to accept-"

"Bokushi-san!" It was Millie. She ran up to Wolfwood and jumped on him causing the poor man to tumble on top of the poor Rachel, which caused her eyes to glow and kick the shit out of Wolfwood's ass.

"That's what you get!" she screamed, her eyes still very red. It took a couple seconds for the glow in her eyes to sink to a dull sparkle. "I'm good! I'm good!"

"I missed you, too, Millie," was all Wolfwood could say.

"I'm uh... going to check on Knives," Vash said trying to get away from the confusion.

"He's fine, Vash," Meryl appeared bringing down bloody bandages. "I just washed and redressed his wounds."

"Thanks, Meryl," said Vash, surprised that Meryl would do something like that without even being asked to.

"Let's go shopping!" declared Heather jumping up and down giving Vash a full view of her underwear. His eyes were bugging out of their sockets. Rachel pointed this out and Heather hit him in the head.

"Why do you want to go shopping?" Millie asked, oblivious to the lump in Vash's head and why that happened.

Heather pointed to her skirt and then to Vash and said, "I'd think it would be pretty self-explanatory."

"Oh."

"So let's go!" Heather glared into the eyes of all the innocent eyes thinking, 'Who's the first to dare to say no?'

"I think we should go shopping before she kills the first to say no," said Rachel reading Heather's mind. It only took Heather's eyes to turn a deep red before any of them agreed.

"Thanks you guys!" Heather said, her smile returning looking as innocent as a kitten... a very dangerous kitten...

The group walked outside into the sun filled desert. "Who's going to watch Knives?" Vash asked.

"I will," Millie volunteered.

"So will I," said Wolfwood, not wanting to leave Millie alone with a lunatic, unconscious or not.

"Thank you, guys," said Vash, jumping to hug Wolfwood but stopping at the look in his eyes. "Don't kill me!" screamed Vash like a little girl running to town.

Everyone followed him to the closest clothing store laughing all the way there. "Boswell is the best clothing store there is," said Meryl.

"They even have a bakery in here!" said Vash skipping to the doughnut section.

Meryl gave Rachel and Heather a tour of the huge store. "This is the karaoke bar. These are the children's clothes." Rachel had to drag Heather from the little girl's section. ("Oh this would look so cute on Hannah!) Meryl led them to the junior girl's area. "This must be your size, Rachel. The women's section is over there, Heather."

Heather stuck her tongue out at Rachel. "I get to shop in the women's section!" she said in a sing song voice. "Thank you for all of you help, Meryl. I have a secret to tell you. Come here." Meryl leaned towards Heather. "Vash has a crush on you. Don't tell him I told you that."

Meryl beamed at her. "Did you need some money?" she asked helpfully.

"Yes, thank you again, Meryl." Heather smiled sweetly. 'I'm good,' she thought to herself happily. She scampered to the lingerie and found a blonde kid goggling at the bras. He was tall for his age with green eyes and flattened down blonde hair. Heather gasped at the shirt he was wearing. The back of his shirt had a number and it said, 'Bonds?' "Eric?!"

The boy turned around and smiled at the woman behind him. "Well hello there, babe." He kneeled down on the ground and grabbed her hand. "Will you give me the pleasure of being my wife?"

"Nice proposal, Eric but do you even know my name?" Heather asked.

"No but you know mine and that's all I need. So what do you say?" he asked.

"I say, Hi Eric. This is Heather!" He jumped up from the ground.

"Heather? As in Heather Edmiston? You... you're... HOT!" Heather quickly sprinted to the junior's area and ran into Rachel.

"It's Eric! He's here! He thinks I'm... ugh... hot!"

"We both knew they were all going to appear. It's only natural for Eric to think you're hot. He thinks any 24 looking girl in a miniskirt is hot, Heather."

"Hi, Rachel." It was Eric. He licked his lips. "You're not looking so bad yourself."

"Give me a break, Eric. Have you seen anyone else that we know?" Rachel asked.

"No. Why is Heather blonde? Why do you have black hair? WHY ARE YOUR EYES RED? Heather's eyes are greenish. What's happening?" Eric looked at both of them confused.

"They're _aqua _Eric! Not green!" said Heather.

"We think something might've happened on the way here," said Rachel.

"Where is here exactly?" asked Eric.

"On Gunsmoke. You know. The planet Vash lives on. We sort of fell onto him... so to speak." Heather blushed.

Rachel smiled. "For lack of better term..." The girls started cracking up.

"Call 1-800-Lundberg for questions, comments, and concerns for lack of better term if you so wish."

Rachel and Heather stopped laughing and turned around.

* * *

**Who could it be? Eric... snort... staring at the bras... giggles...goes into hysterics... ROTFLMAO!!!!! Make my day and review! Please!!!!!!!! Hands out Trigun DVDs to the reviewers and smiles. ALL THE EPISODES TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!! **


	3. Danielle's Here!

**Disclaimer- Don't own Trigun, or The Ring, or Lilo. I own a pair of Converse! I'm so happy! I don't own the fanfic Survive the Night. I had some of my friends read it and we use it to describe something gross now. You'll hear an example when you read this. I also don't own Hal Sparks. Danielle wishes she did. **

**OH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Danielle's Here!**

"Danielle?!" Heather exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

"Do I know you?" the new arrival asked confused.

"Yes! It's me, Heather!"

Danielle's eyes went wide. "No, you're not! Heather is 13 years old with brownish redish hair. Her eyes are brown, not aqua. She has braces, you don't!"

"That _is _Heather, Danielle. I'm Rachel. I know you may be a little freaked out but we're not joking. Ask us anything," Rachel stepped up to explain.

"Ray Ray Fluff Bunny! How are you doing, Freckleface?" Danielle teased using the both names Rachel hated so much.

"Don't you mean _former _Freckleface? My beautiful face is pale and unblemished now. I have no more stupid angel kisses! Neither does Heather."

"You look like that girl Samara from 'The Ring'." Danielle stepped back. "It's actually kind of freaky."

"You do know that Samara is played by the voice of Lilo," Rachel said slowly.

"Duh! I'm the one who told you that, stupid!" Danielle pointed out. "Anyway, _you _cannot be Heather! Are you Vash?"

Heather looked at Danielle weirdly and glared at her questioningly. "Are you calling me a man?!" she exclaimed loudly.

At the sound of Heather's voice, Vash came running over with four doughnuts stuffed in his mouth and Meryl trailing behind him holding her derringers. He swallowed the doughnuts and said worriedly, "Are you ok, Heather? Did someone hurt you?" He started fussing over her but stopped at the sight of Eric and Danielle. "It was _you _wasn't it? How dare you hurt my love!" Four pairs of eyes stared back at him. Meryl sighed and holstered her derringers.

Eric frowned. "No! She's mine!"

Danielle was speechless. 'What in God's name is going on here?' she asked herself.

Rachel read her mind. "That's what we were trying to explain. This girl that Eric and Vash are glaring at each other for is really Heather, despite your doubts. Wow! This place makes me sound smart!" She smiled and put her fist in the air. "Cool!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Hi, Horse poop shoveler! Vash loves you! Aren't you happy?"

Heather leaned over and whispered to Danielle, "He thinks I'm twenty or something. It's kind of scary and disturbing."

"Well, you _look_ twenty," Danielle whispered back.

"Heather..." Rachel said. "You should seriously stop your boyfriends before they kill each other. You're the only one who has any power over them."

Eric and Vash turned to Heather at the b-word. "Boyfriend? That's me!"

"Whatever. This is confusing me," said Meryl massaging her head.

"_I_, for one, have some shopping to do," said Heather turning back to the women's department. Rachel turned back to the black tank top and miniskirt she was bent on buying. Meryl followed Vash to buy more doughnuts for him. Danielle walked to the magazine sale rack. She's such a tabloid junkie. Eric followed Heather to the lingerie area pointing to this thong and that bra that Heather should buy. Of course she didn't listen. "Whoever would opt for a personal wedgie is beyond me," she said.

"But it would look so sexy on your new figure!" Eric said and smiled at Heather's new beet red complexion. "Uh oh! It's a Chrissy Death Glare! Run for you lives!" he exclaimed and took his own advice.

Heather sighed and walked over to the clothes. She picked out a pair of dark blue boot cut flared jeans and a red t-shirt that said, "Looking Good." It had three boxes with a monkey smiling and driving a car in each one. Heather walked to the men's shoe section and bought a pair of red all-star high top Converse shoes.

She walked to the sales clerk to buy the items. Rachel soon appeared holding a black tank top, a black miniskirt, and a high heeled, knee high, black, leather boots. "Cute," Rachel observed.

"Same to you," said Heather. "Thank you, sir." She took the bag with her newly bought stuff from the clerks shaking hands.

"N- no p- pro- problem," he stuttered, wringing his hands in his apron wishing he didn't have taped up glasses with cracked lenses and a collared, button-up shirt with a pink apron over it. "C- come a- again t- t- to B- Boswell's a- anyt- time." Heather smiled at him unsurely but nodded her head politely and walked away sharing a glance with Rachel who's eyebrows were raised so high, they practically reached her hairline.

When Rachel finished counting out the bills to pay for her outfit, she caught up with Heather on her way to the dressing rooms and smirked. "Ooh! Heather's got a new boyfriend to add to the list. C- come a- anytime, s- sweet d- d- darling," she mocked the poor salesman. "His glasses were fogging up! How on Earth –er- Gunsmoke can you have that affect on so many men?"

"I don't know. Nerds have a thing for me, I guess."

"Hey!" Vash and Eric came up behind her and pouted. "We're not nerds!"

Heather sighed for the thousandth time and closed her eyes sadly. "I rest my case." She stepped into the woman's dressing room and Rachel followed ready to try on her fabulous pick... more black...

Vash and Eric applauded jumped from the comfy armchairs provided by the store when Heather stepped out. She gasped at their sudden movement. "You scared the bageebies out of me!"

Vash cocked an eyebrow. "The what?"

"Never mind." Just then, Rachel stepped out and struck a pose.

"What? No applause for me?" Everyone blinked. "Psh! Fine!" She glared at Heather.

"I would run, darling," said Eric. "It's the Chrissy De-"

"Got it! Running!" exclaimed Heather and proceeded in tossing her bag of old clothes to Vash and running out of the building.

"Yeah! I got it! This probably means we'll get married! I caught the clothes bag!" Vash smiled and ran after Heather yelling, "Wait for me, sweetheart!"

"No! Wait! She's mine!" Eric screamed after him and bolted out the door.

Meryl walked up to Rachel and blinked. Danielle stepped up behind them. "Is this going to happen a lot?" she asked.

Rachel and Meryl just nodded sadly and followed the love triangle out the door. Danielle sighed and followed them.

One by one, Heather, Vash, Eric, Meryl, Rachel, and Danielle stepped into the run-down house. Danielle looked around, "What a uh... nice place you've got here," she said.

Meryl eyed her. "I know. It's a shitty house, but it's the only thing we can afford with only two of us working minimal wages," she said.

"Oh." Danielle looked down guiltily. She didn't know it was that bad. Of course she hadn't seen all of Trigun.

"I like it! I love the color scheme and the way you decided where all the furniture goes and all that," said Eric.

"Please don't ever talk like that again," pleaded Danielle.

"Why not? Wait... You're so mean!" Eric crossed his arms and pouted.

"Where do you think Wolfwood and Millie are?" asked Meryl.

"Let's check with Knives," suggested Vash and walked to the guest room with Meryl behind him.

"Good. They're finally gone," Danielle whispered. "Now what is going on?"

"We think it has something to do with Andie's Trigun DVD. So far, everyone who's touched it has been arriving here. Heather first. Then me, Eric, and you," Rachel replied helpfully.

"Did they just ask where Wolfwood was? I thought he died," Danielle though aloud.

"Rachel and I agreed that him coming to life might have something to do with us coming here. We screwed up our dimensions somehow," Heather answered.

Rachel smiled. "That must mean..."

"Oh God. Here it comes," Heather closed her eyes and thought about Vash without any clothes on. She smiled and drool dripped from her now slightly open mouth.

"Legato might come back!" Rachel exclaimed ecstatically.

Eric covered her mouth quickly. "Shh! You might make them come back," he whispered harshly.

Rachel pried his hand from her mouth. "Don't touch me, Eric." Her eyes glowed a dully.

Eric leaned back, scared. 'Hoowee!'

"That's so cool, Rachel. You and Heather are so lucky. You guys all got the best makeover of your lives. I still can't comprehend the fact that Heather is now a blonde. That's just scary," said Danielle.

"I think it suits her," said Eric. He stared lovingly at Heather's drooling mouth and licked his lips.

"You'd better be careful, Eric." Rachel smirked. "Stephanie will be here soon." Eric groaned.

* * *

Meryl stifled a giggle at the sight before her. Vash bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. Wolfwood had fallen asleep sitting up against the wall. It seemed harmless enough until you looked at the body in his lap. Millie was sitting in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms were draped loosely around her shoulders. Millie's head was resting on Wolfwood's chest. Both had soft content smiles on their faces. 

"That is so cute," Meryl said quietly.

"They look so happy. I'm just scared that it will all go away," Vash frowned sadly.

"What do you mean? Do you think that when these kids leave, Wolfwood will leave, too?" Her eyes held so much sadness. Vash didn't want to tell her his thoughts on the subject.

"Let's not think about it and treasure these days we still have." Vash hesitantly placed an arm over Meryl's shoulders reassuringly. They walked back into the living room.

Wolfwood cracked an eye open. 'I wish this moment could last forever,' he thought to himself. The man in black looked down at the girl in his arms. He loved her so much.

* * *

"You will not believe what position we caught a certain preacher in!" Vash yelled causing the group of young friends to jump away from each other and stop their whispering. 

"I don't think we want to know," Rachel said thinking of some _other _kind of position.

Heather looked at her disgustingly. "Ew! I don't think Vash would be excited to tell us _that _Tongari!"

"Well I didn't know, Poomba!" said Rachel.

"Timon!"

"Hearther!"

"Ray Ray Fluff Bunny!"

Rachel gasped. "Heather Feather!"

Heather glared. Both of their eyes flashed a fiery red. They stared at one another for a minute. Everyone else was afraid of what they might do with their newfound destructive powers. Heather and Rachel just laughed. It was funny how their friends were suddenly fearful of them.

Eric and Danielle looked at each other and joined Heather and Rachel. They laughed at their ridiculousness. Of course they knew Rachel and Heather would never hurt them. What were they thinking? Meryl and Vash shared a look. They had no clue what was going on but they joined in anyway.

When everyone calmed down, Danielle broke the silence by asking, "You know who's really hot?" She smiled mischievously.

"Don't ask!" Heather tried to stop him but the order came too late.

"Who?" Vash asked hoping it was he.

Rachel, Eric, and Heather groaned. "Hal Sparks!" Danielle declared. "I know everything about him! His pant size is 29 waist by 32 long. His birthday is September 25! That's Chrissy's birthday, too! His favorite color is red, like yours. I forgot what his name is in Chinese but it means Harrison Ford..."

"Why did you have to get her started?" Rachel whined.

"Who-"Heather cut him off by covering his lips with her own and placing her hand behind his head so he couldn't pull away. He tasted like doughnuts... hmm... yummy...

Eric and Meryl gaped wide-eyed. Rachel practically fainted but thought happily, "Hey. At least it got his mind off of who Hal is _and _it shut Danielle up.'

After hearing Danielle stop her incessent rambling, Heather pulled away. Vash's arms were around her waist. "Could you, uh..."

"Oh, sorry." He let her go. "What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"What do you think? It was to shut you up, shut _Danielle _up, and I just wanted to know what it felt like." She grinned sheepishly. She then suddenly and so swiftly no one could see, she pulled her two golden guns out of the Boswell bag that held her sailor scout outfit, pointed them at Vash, and glared. "Teach me how to use these things or I _will _shoot you. I'll try not to kill you, of course, but I don't know how to use a gun so I might _accidentally_ kill you." She smirked. "You could try to dodge it. But did you see how fast I pulled these out? I've seen you move, Vash. I am much faster."

Vash held his hands up in surrender. "Ok ok! Thou shall-"

"Not kill. Got it," Heather finished for him.

"Are you psychic?" Meryl asked.

"Maybe..." the dangerously clever girl grinned. "Now, um, how do I check to see if this thing is loaded?" she asked Vash.

He stepped over, grabbed the guns, and checked their barrels. Vash raised his eyebrow and showed her the golden objects. They were empty. Heather scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Heh heh heh."

Eric and Danielle stepped back away from the two Trigun characters and the two more freakishly weird than ever girls and said, "We're just going to go..." They turned and ran out the door.

"Don't worry about them. More than likely, they just wanted time alone so they could make out in an ally or something." Rachel snorted.

"Ew!" Heather closed her eyes tightly. "Survive the Night images! Get them out! Get them out!"

Vash looked at Rachel questioningly. "You don't want to know," she said and rolled her eyes. "See, Heather? I'm rolling my eyes at you!"

But Heather didn't see. She was too busy trying to imaging pink ponies again to get the Eric and Danielle surviving the night images out of her head.

"Is she ok?" Meryl asked. "She looks a little pale."

"She'll be fine. Watch this," Rachel walked in front of Heather, put her hands on the hyperventilating girl's shoulders, and said, "Vash in a bikini!"

Heather started giggling. She snorted and started laughing hysterically. Meryl closed her eyes and saw the image in her head and cracked up. Vash blushed. "Hey!"

"It's an inside joke," Rachel explained. "You're not a girl. You wouldn't understand."

Meryl and Heather calmed down. "I still don't see what's so funny!" Vash yelled just to start Heather and Meryl's nonstop snorting and giggling. Vash frowned. "You guys are being mean."

"Poor baby!" Rachel grabbed his hand and started petting it. "There, there, dear."

By now, Meryl had calmed down a little but Heather was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. "I don't get it," Vash said.

Heather took a deep breath. "It's an adult joke you wouldn't understand," she said. Rachel gave off a short laugh.

"I'm hurt, Heather," Vash looked down sadly and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Aw! I still love you!"

"You do?" Vash jumped forward and grabbed Heather's hands.

"Um... I love you like I love all of my friends. To me, Vash, you are just a fantasy. You're the star of one of my favorite shows. Now that I'm here, I realize that you and Meryl are so cute for each other!" The mentioned couple blushed and looked away from each other. "Besides, I'm only thirteen years old."

"You're _how old_?!" Vash and Meryl asked simultaneously. This just triggered more laughter on Rachel's part.

* * *

**I wanted to stop writing at so many different spots in this chapter but I was on a roll! Thank me for the long chapter. My fingers hurt. You might not really get some of this stuff because my friends are weird. I tried to explain them as much as possible. They say I depict them very well. This is really what they would do and say in this situation. Except for the fact that Eric isn't really obsessed with me. He just acts like it sometimes and I thought it would be a funny add in to this little bit of plot less crap. I hope you like it! Please tell me if this crap smells bad or if it's winterfresh! Review please!!! I have so much more to write!**


	4. Gun Lessons, Arguments, New Arrivals, an...

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I don't own Chrissy's death glare. I don't own 1-800-Lundberg. Danielle made it up. Mr. Lundberg is my 7th grade teacher. I might have forgotten to say that I don't own Boswell. That name is one the spine of my Algebra 1 textbook. I don't own Danielle and Rachel's fever checks.**

**I love all who reviewed! I forgot to mention that Andie helped me with the 'meeting Eric in the store' part. I give her props on that. Go Andie!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Gun lessons, arguments, new arrivals, and certain blue-haired psychopaths**

In the next few days that passed, whenever Heather was in the same room with Vash, he would look at her and cringe. And whenever Meryl and Vash were in the same room, they would look at each other and blush. Rachel made Heather come with her to Boswell every week to buy her usual ten tubes of black, liquid eyeliner.

Over the weeks, Knives healed more and more. One day, when Heather was talking to Vash about her current gun lessons, Rachel and Danielle were giving each other fever checks, and Eric was trying to get Meryl to marry him, they all heard Millie, who was watching over Knives, scream. Wolfwood, who was cooking rice in the kitchen, stopped everything and ran into Knives' closet like room followed by Vash, Meryl, Heather, Rachel, Danielle, and Eric.

"He's awake!" Millie ejaculated.

Vash ran to the bed that Knives was sitting up in. He was looking around the crowded room and into everyone's stunned faces. He stopped at Heather's face. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Heather pointed to herself. "Me? You're asking who _I _am?" she squealed. "I- I- I'm H- Heather. I know you!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "How do you know me?" Knives asked.

Heather launched herself into an explanation of how their dimensions got all screwed up when the group of teens touched the Trigun DVD.

"What's Trigun?" Knives demanded.

Danielle opened her mouth to tell him, but Heather kicked her leg. "Shut up," she whispered sharply. "They don't know it's a cartoon. How would you feel if someone said you didn't really exist?"

"It's just a show on earth that Heather is obsessed with," explained Rachel.

"Shut up!" Heather covered blushing cheeks with her hands.

Eric pried her hands from her face. "Don't hide your pretty prink cheeks."

"Shut up, Eric. Go... make out with Danielle or something!" suggest Heather slyly.

Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Ok!" Eric agreed happily and started chasing Danielle out of the room.

"Heather! I'm going to kill you!" Danielle exclaimed from outside the house. Rachel doubled over, laughing her ass off.

"Don't deny our love, darling!" Eric pleaded from across the city.

Heather was smiling evilly. "We should go find them."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "We should. Before they do something regrettable."

"Why don't we just leave?" Wolfwood proposed.

"You know..." Meryl pondered. "We have been here for a while. I guess I'm really used to traveling around the planet trying to keep up with this guy here." She pointed to Vash. "It seems weird staying in one place."

"Yeah. I've always wanted to see the planet in a new light. If I travel among the humans, I might actually like them and reform," said Knives.

Heather cocked an eyebrow and started laughing. "You? Reform? Right."

"We should give him a chance," Millie urged.

"I agree. Everyone deserves a second chance," Vash pointed out.

"He's right, Heather," said Rachel.

"Fine, people. But I've got my eye on you!" Heather pointed her finger in Knives' face.

Just then, Eric walked in with a huge grin on his face followed by Danielle who kept wiping her mouth and gagging.

"Did you actually make out with her?" Rachel asked amazed.

Danielle glared at her. "What do you think?" She turned to Meryl. "Do you have a mint?" Meryl handed her one. "Thank you."

Rachel slammed her hand on Danielle's forehead. "Fever check! Are you feeling ok, Danielle? Is their any pain?" She poked Danielle's cheek. "Wheeeee!" Danielle crossed her arms angrily and glared at Rachel who stepped back. "Woh sorry!" The tall angry blonde girl looked at Heather for a second who smiled at her and winked.

"Let's get packing!" Millie jumped up and down. "This is going to be fun!"

"Where are we going?" Eric asked.

"Traveling! Knives is healed so we figured it would be ok. Maybe we'll find Chrissy, Andie, Stephanie, or, most importantly, Andie's Trigun DVD!" Heather exclaimed and ran to the living room where she kept the Boswell bag filled with her old and new clothes. "I'm ready!"

It took longer for Meryl, Vash, Millie, and Wolfwood to get ready. Knives didn't have anything to take. Eric and Danielle never went shopping. Rachel just rolled her eyes and picked her bag off the floor. "I'm ready."

When Millie, Wolfwood, Vash, and Meryl were ready, they bought nine bus tickets for the trip. "Where are we going?" Eric asked after they boarded the bus.

"I decided that we could go to May city. The quick draw tournament is in town!" Vash said happily.

"Oh no!" Meryl rubbed her temples. "AH NOT AGAIN! I'M HAVING UNHAPPY VISIONS HERE! I see this scene in my head, of hundreds of hot shot gunman out for the sixty billion double dollar reward!"

"It'll be ok. Don't worry. It'll be ok," Vash calmed her.

'Hasn't this happened before? Hmmm... deja vu..." Heather thought to herself. 'Wait. How do you spell that? _De_ja vu... deja _voo_... de_ja _vooooo..."

"You haven't got a single clue have you?" Millie asked cheerfully.

"And you always say the strangest things..." Vash countered.

"Funny... The boss says the same thing," Millie pondered.

"Hey, Vash? Could I enter the tournament?" Heather asked hopefully.

"No," he said simply.

"Why not?" Heather whined.

"You could get hurt!"

"I'm ready! You've trained me well enough!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah-"

"Shut up, you two!" Knives broke them up. "Vash. Let her enter."

"Yeah, Vash. You've trained her really well. Do you think of yourself as that bad of a teacher?" Wolfwood butted in.

"Both of you, stay out of this. She is not going into that tournament! She's only thirteen years old. She's not even allowed to enter," Vash argued.

"So? I don't _look _thirteen." Heather smiled mischievously.

Vash looked at Meryl for help but she was merciless, too. "I think Vash is afraid of a little competition. He's scared that a little thirteen year old is going to beat him."

"Ooh! That was a dis!" Eric smirked.

"Is everyone against me? Danielle?" Vash pleaded.

"I'm with Heather," she said.

"Ha! I win. You're acting like my mother, Vash," Heather scowled.

For the rest of journey, all was quiet. When the bus arrived in May city, our beloved travelers got off the bus and walked to the nearest hotel to rent a couple rooms: one for the girls and one for the boys. It was really hard because most of the rooms were booked because of the people arriving for the quick draw tournament. Once that chore was completed, Vash, Wolfwood, and Heather sent a sign in form to the head chairman of the program.

The day of the tournament dawned. Vash found Heather sitting on a park bench staring at the ground. "So? Are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I'm not nervous! No! How could you say that? Do you doubt me?" she rambled angrily. Vash raised an eyebrow, sighed, shook his head, and walked away. Heather took a deep breath. "I'm good," she mumbled. "I am so ready."

"Oh, my God! Heather?" Heather heard a voice from in front of her. She looked up and gasped. "You _are _Heather! What happened to you?"

"Andie?! Holy cra- crud!" Heather exclaimed when she saw a tall girl with brown hair pulled back in a braid. The girl was wearing black tight pants and tank top. At her sides were two black guns and she was holding two evil looking whips in her hands. "Wait..." she though for a second. "Oh yeah! My mom's not here! No... My mom doesn't really care about that... Aha! Chrissy isn't here! So I can say-"

"Yes I am and no you can't."

"Oh hey, Chrissy. I didn't see you behind me, there," said the Lara Croft impersonator.

"Sorry, Chrissy," Heather sighed and closed her eyes. 'And just when I though I could cuss, Chrissy comes rolling in," she thought. "I love your outfit, Andie!" she declared.

"Why?" Andie asked.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Uh... no." Andie looked down. "Oh my fu- freakin' God!"

Chrissy glared at her. "God is not freakin', Andie."

"Heather. You're going to be la- Who are you?" Rachel came up and jumped when she saw Andie but calmed down when she saw Chrissy. She squinted. Then tilted her head. Then leaned her head a little forward. "Oh! Hi, Andie! I love the look!"

"Thank you, Rachel. Your outfit is awesome, too!"

"Hi, Chrissy," Rachel waved. "Come on, Heather. Do you _want _to be disqualified?" She grabbed Heather's hand and dragged her to the area where Vash and Wolfwood were standing.

"Disqualified from what?" Andie asked Rachel who had come to sit on the bench Heather had previously occupied.

"The quick draw tournament," Rachel answered.

"Heather? She can shoot!"

"Now she can. Vash taught her."

"Heather must've been excited," said Chrissy.

"Actually, she didn't really act _that _insane."

"Right..." Chrissy looked at the place where Heather and Vash were standing. Heather was silently standing next to Vash without jumping up and down and hugging the life out of him. "Ok. I believe you."

Rachel got up and motioned for Andie and Chrissy to follow her. After introducing Chrissy and Andie to Vash, he rolled his eyes and sighed miserably. "Will it never end?!" Chrissy glared at him. "Oh! So this is the Chrissy Death Glare!" He stepped back into Wolfwood who hadn't noticed the new arrivals yet. "It's actually kind of... penetrating... and evil... and SCARY!!!" He ran to where Meryl was standing, hugged her, and started fake crying.

"TONGARI!!!" Wolfwood yelled.

Andie covered her mouth and screamed. "Oh God. Here it comes." Heather rubbed her forehead.

"WOLFWOOD!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!!! I WISH TO BEAR YOUR TWENTY CHILDREN!!!"

"Wait! Aren't you the girl that fell on top of me and then ran away without saying sorry?" Wolfwood asked suspiciously.

"That was you? Aw man! Why did I have to run away? I love you!"

Wolfwood stepped back. "Sorry... I'm taken."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"I think now would be a good time to run," Heather advised.

"I agree." Wolfwood dashed behind Millie.

Danielle and Eric walked up. "What happened to him?" Danielle asked.

"The better question is, what happened to you?" Heather smirked. "I mean you were right behind me, Danielle. Then you just," Heather looked at Eric. "Disappeared." Chrissy giggled.

"Yes, Eric. We'd also like to know where you went," Rachel raised her eyebrows.

The couple blushed and mumbled what sounded like an "I was just... going to the bathroom. Yeah. That's it."

"Whatever. I'm going to be late for this contest thingy. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Everyone fake smiled. 'She is so going to die,' they thought.

"Yeah. That's real supportive guys."

"She can read minds?!" Chrissy and Andie simultaneously stepped back. Everybody else winced.

"Could you guys explain all of this to them? It would help, thanks," Heather turned around and bumped into somebody. "Oh my! I'm so..." she gasped. "Legato?!"

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and one more... !**


	5. The Quick Draw Tournament

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I don't own Milkshake by Kelis.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!!! You guys are the best. I promised Rachel I would update this weekend but I kind of broke that promise. Tee hee...**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Quick Draw Tournament**

"Legato?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Heather exclaimed.

Rachel's eyes went wide as Legato turned his attention on her. He walked over, took her hand in his, and kissed it gently. "To whom do I owe this most wonderful surprise?" he asked in his oh so sexy voice.

"R- r- Rachel!" she stuttered. "I'm Rachel."

"My name is Legato, Legato Bluesummers."

"I know," she squeaked.

"The tournament will now begin. Vash the Stampede vs. Barry the Bunny Man! Pyra and Jesse the Jack in the Box on deck."

"I uh have to get ready. I'm Pyra, just to let you know," Heather stated. "I'm so going to write a fanfic on this," she whispered to herself and walked away.

Rachel threw herself into Legato's arms. "Do you wanna do something?" she asked innocently. He got the picture and walked to the closest ally.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Should we stop them?" she questioned.

"No way! You didn't stop us when we were uh... doing stuff in an ally!" Danielle ejaculated. Eric grinned when Danielle blushed.

Chrissy stared. "C- could you just tell us what happened?" she asked.

"Yes, please do," Andie ordered, annoyed. Eric and Danielle told them most of what was going on. What I mean by 'most' is what they knew and what Chrissy and Andie missed.

"So... Heather's a plant thingy, Rachel is some weird person, and you and Eric are normal?" Chrissy tried to get it all right. "And Vash is scared of Heather because he just figured out she was only thirteen. He used to love her. Now he's going for that Meryl lady. That priest is back because of some, ugh, I hate to admit it, cosmic force. Now that blue-haired lunatic has come back for the same reason? This is getting confusing. I just want to go home."

"Congratulations, Vash the Stampede! Up next, Pyra and Jesse the Jack in the Box! Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Catalina the Kitty on deck!"

Heather walked out wearing the sailor scout outfit she had on when she arrived complete with the shining golden guns at her thighs. She stepped onto the field where Jesse was waiting. 'Yum... he's hot!' "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, 'it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours.' I could teach you, but I'd have to charge," she whispered to herself. "Hi! You must be Jesse! Good luck!"

They stood back to back and took ten steps away from each other. The speaker dude said, "go" and the opponents turned around. To the surprise of Heather, Jesse's Jack in the Box turned into a huge machine gun! He began shooting madly at her.

As she dodged each bullet she thought, 'Haven't I drawn a picture of this before? I'm wearing this outfit, some guy is shooting at me, and Wolfwood is in the background. I'm stopping the bullets in mid air and my eyes are glowing red. Ok, now. Eyes... GLOW! Ok... you can glow... NOW! Grr! Now!' Heather smirked as the audience gasped in surprise. A wind came from nowhere and blew at Heather. It lifted her up and blew at her hair and clothes. She held her hand up as if to stop the bullets with it. Strange enough, it worked! The bullets stopped in their tracks.

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows and didn't stop shooting until he ran out of ammo. Heather had won! 'Ooh! Go me!' The wind suddenly stopped blowing and Heather fell out of the air along with all the bullets. She got up awkwardly. "I'm good! I'm good!" A huge roar of applause greeted her. She walked over to where all of her friends were standing minus Stephanie and Rachel.

Vash dashed to her and started fussing over he nonexistent wounds. "Chill, Vash! I didn't even have to _touch _my guns! Let alone _use _them! I told you I'd be ok."

Wolfwood's eyes were saucers. 'Oh... Lord...'

Heather caught it and smirked. "I drew a picture of it. And you were in it and thinking the exact same thing you just did."

"Oh, yeah! I saw that picture!" Andie exclaimed.

"Congratulations to Pyra! Up next, Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Catalina the Kitty! On deck, Vash the Stampede and Rash the Itch!"

"More like Rash the Bitch," Heather stated as she saw Rash push an innocent child in the dirt and left him there to cry.

Heather turned to see another Chrissy Death Glare aimed at her. "Even though you're right, you don't have to say it like that!"

Rachel and Legato came up behind Millie and Meryl who were sitting quietly behind everyone. "That was fantastic! We must do that again sometime!" she declared.

"Yeah," Legato sighed.

Millie and Meryl screamed. Wolfwood and Vash ran up to them to see what was wrong. The girls silently pointed to Legato. Simultaneously, the guys pulled out their guns and pointed them at the innocent man.

Knives turned to see what all of the ruckus was about but the sight of Chrissy caught his attention. "Hey. What's your name?" he asked.

"None of your business," she replied. "Are you trying to get with me? Just to let you know, I hate Trigun and I hate being here. I definitely hate that guy over there." She pointed to Vash. "Why should I like you?"

"Because I hate that guy, too. He's my brother and he almost killed me!"

"Wow. Rough. He's an idiot isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's the most naïve guy on Gunsmoke. I'm ashamed to be his brother."

"You know... on second thought, you're not so bad after all," the Trigun-hating girl thought aloud.

"Thanks! So... you wanna go get something to eat or... something?" Knives asked, all the while being totally out of character. He blushed! You'd probably never imagine that.

"Sure!" He put his arm around her shoulders and took her to the local bakery.

Anyway, back with Vash, Wolfwood, and Legato. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Vash pushed his gun closer to Legato's head. "If you don't answer me now, I won't hesitate to kill you this time."

"Vash, take a chill pill! He's back for the same reason Wolfwood is!" Rachel defended. "Besides, he's a really good kisser!"

"Are you sure he's better?" Millie asked unsurely.

"Of course! I would have killed him myself if he wasn't," Heather stepped in.

"But, Heather! I though killing was bad!" Rachel, Andie, Danielle, and Eric gasped. "Heather! Shame on you! No one has the right to take the life of another!"

"Shut up, guys and never use that against me again! If you do, I'll kill you!" They rolled their eyes.

"Huh?" Vash, Millie, Meryl, Wolfwood, and Legato tilted their heads.

"I always say that. It just annoys them and they use it against me whenever they possibly can," Heather explained. Wolfwood took leave so he could fight his gunfight thing.

"Killing _is _really bad," a voice said from behind. Everyone turned around but one voice stood out from the rest.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HAL SPARKS!" Danielle began to hyperventilate. A man with short brown hair and a sexy soul patch below his lower lip ran over to her and led her gently to a chair.

"Are you ok, babe?" he asked.

"Oh, he just called me babe!" Danielle squealed.

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from my girl!"

"I'm sorry, Eric. It's over with us. Hal is mine, now," Danielle said, smiling the whole time. She threw herself at Hal and started making out with him. She pulled away and asked, "Do you want to go in an ally and make out? It will be more private and I just think the idea of doing that is _hal_arious." He agreed. They walked away but they heard Danielle ask, "You know who's hot?" Hal shook his head. "You! I know everything about you! Instead of wearing just boxers or briefs, you wear a stylish combination of the two. You use Toms of Maine for toothpaste. Asylic Oxinum, Midol (for girls who come over), Contact Lens Solution, contact lens holders, and anti-fungi cream is all in your medicine cabinet! Oh I'm so good!"

"Fine, my darling! We'll always have Paris! And I hope you remembered that night by the fire where we... cuddled! Just remember, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!!" Eric cried pathetically. "Whatever. I'm going for Heather, now."

"No you're not," a voice was heard... again. "Because _I_ am."

Heather turned around angrily looking for who dared fight over her. When she saw, all anger disappeared from her eyes. "Forrest?!"

"Heather?!" A tall blonde man with spiked up Vash-like hair, aqua eyes, and wearing a dark green Vash-like coat stood gaping at an equally surprised Heather.

"Y- you l- look like V- Vash! Wait... are you Vash? No. You can't be. Vash is right there. Vash? I didn't know you had another twin!"

"I don't!" Vash exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Heather asked the Vash clone.

"My name is Forrest. Who are you?"

"I'm Heather. F- Forrest? How did you get here? Why do you look twenty? The better question is why do you look like Vash?"

Forrest blushed. "I was kind of... sitting at your table."

"Why?"

"I uh, wanted to tell you something. Anyway, what's going on?" Forrest tried to change the subject. Heather, Rachel, Eric, Andie, Vash, Meryl, Millie, and Legato explained all they could and what they knew. When they finished, Forrest blinked. "Ok..."

"Congratulations to Nicholas D. Wolfwood! Now for Vash the Stampede and Rash the Itch! Next is Pyra and Tom the Turtle Boy!"

Wolfwood came up to them. "Oh great! Another one? How many more are going to come?"

"I didn't know Forrest was coming but Stephanie will be here next. I don't know when she's coming but she'll be the last, I hope. I have no idea how Hal Sparks came here! He's a celebrity on earth. It would be cool if Khleo could come," Andie said. "At least Danielle is content."

Vash joined his opponent on the battlefield. The fight lasted less than ten seconds. Vash had won. Congratulations were given. Heather was next. Then Wolfwood had to fight Vash. She shook hands with Tom the Turtle Boy. He was carrying a bag of God knows what. When the fight started, Tom grabbed _turtles _out of the bag and threw them at Heather. 'Ah shit! They have to be _snapping _turtles!' She checked her watch for no reason at all. She actually didn't have one so she looked at her wrist. "Oh look, Tom! It's turtle time! Are you fond of your turtles?" she asked while dodging another one.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I am!" Tom replied.

"Oh well. That's just too bad. Say good bye to your precious turtles!" Heather pulled out one of her guns and shot at all the turtles. But instead of bullets coming out, they were fireballs! So _that's _why they call her Pyra! The turtles lay paralyzed in the sand with Tom crying over them. "They aren't dead, stupid!" She walked away. Unknown to her, a figure followed. **(I bet you're thinking, "Not another new person!" Don't worry! I'll save that one for the next chapter.)**

Wolfwood and Vash fought next. They based it on whoever ran out of ammo first. They didn't want an ordeal like the one in the last tournament. Wolfwood ran out first. Heather and Vash were to fight next.

"I don't think you should do this," Rachel whispered to Heather just as Meryl whispered the same to Vash. Heather and Vash looked at each other silently.

Heather walked over to Vash. "We could play rock, paper, scissors if you don't want to fight me."

Vash smiled gratefully. "Ok. Whoever loses has to forfeit the tournament!"

"Alright. Best out of three!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Vash had rock. Heather had scissors. Rock smashes scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Vash had rock. Heather had paper. Paper covers rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Vash had paper. Heather had paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Vash had scissors. Heather had scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Vash had rock. Heather had rock.

"Heather, I don't want you fighting anyway! You could get killed," Forrest said.

"Ha! Your boyfriend wants you to forfeit!" Vash teased. Forrest and Heather blushed.

"Vash, I don't want you to fight either. I _really _don't want to," Meryl pleaded.

"Hee hee hee..." Heather giggled. "I guess we'll just have to, then. Come on, Vash! Or are you too scared?"

Vash looked at her when they arrived on the battlefield. "I don't want to fight you."

"Hmm... I do! This'll be fun! Come on, Vash. If you hurt me, I'll just tell you to stop and you'll win. But I don't think you can hurt me."

"Fine. Here we go, then."

The fight started. Both Heather and Vash dove behind one of the rock formations that the field provided for the opponents to hide behind. Every few seconds, they shot at each other but they both dodged it. This went on for a while. Their friends were holding their breaths.

Suddenly, shots were firing at Vash. He and Heather stopped firing and turned to the direction they were being shot at.

"We'll get you, Vash the Stampede!" A crowd of gunmen made their way through the audience and onto the field. "We'll get you and your little girlfriend, too!"

"Girlfriend?!" Vash, Heather, Meryl, and Forrest exclaimed.

Before Heather could protest, Vash had grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. He ran through the group of gunmen and into the audience.

The leader of the gunmen stopped them from shooting at the audience. "You cannot kill the innocents! It's Vash we're after."

"Exactly! You're after me! Why do you want Heather?" Vash's voice was heard over the screams of the crowd below. He was standing on the roof of a near building with Heather standing next to him, glaring at the leader guy.

"She's like you! She beat her first opponent without even touching her gun! That makes her dangerous!"

"Hey! I could beat you without touching my guns!" Andie declared loudly.

"So could I!" Rachel, Meryl, Millie, and Wolfwood agreed. Eric and Legato stood away. They didn't have any guns. Forrest just looked kind of lost and confused.

Heather smirked and glared at the leader. "There's one difference between me and you," she stated.

"What's that, little girl?" the leader asked sarcastically.

"I have friends. You don't!" He looked behind him. A cloud of dust lingered. He ran away. Heather started laughing. "Wow! That was fun! I thought all of this 'I wanna kill Vash the Stampede and get rich' crap was over! Whatever." She jumped off the building and landed perfectly on her red stilettos. "Don't try that at home, kids!" Vash followed suit.

The speaker guy came up and told them to resume the fight. "I really don't want to fight you," Vash sighed.

"We could play rock, paper, scissors again! Best out of one." Heather put her hands out ready for him to give the call.

Vash smiled. "Alright. Rock... Paper... SCISSORS!" He had paper. Heather had...

SCISSORS!!!!!

"Haha! I win! IwinIwinIwinIwin!" She quickly got serious. "Congratulations, Vash the Stampede. I guess you just weren't good enough." She grinned and held out her hand for him to shake. He accepted it and returned the smile. "Oh my God! I just shoot hands with Vash the Stampede! That was so cool!" She looked around silently for a second. When she found who she was looking for, she ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I won, Forrest! I won!"

"Congratulations! Saeed would be proud." He smiled. "I'm glad you're ok. I can't believe I look like Vash! Of all people!"

"Hey! You should be honored!" Vash pouted. "Heather lo-"

Meryl jumped into Vash's arms are pressed her lips against his. He didn't take long to respond. His arms found their way around her waist. They slowly pulled away from each other and blushed. She leaned to his ear and whispered, "You aren't supposed to tell the guy who likes him unless you're absolutely sure he likes the girl back. This was an exception," she added indicating her kissing him. Vash nodded his head and kissed her again.

Everyone sighed and said together, "That is so cute!" Including Legato, Eric, Forrest, Knives (who had come back), and Chrissy (who came with Knives).

"Knives! Chrissy! You missed all the excitement!" Danielle exclaimed.

"We had enough excitement on our own. Besides, we saw the whole thing. It was on cable and the bakery in Boswell has a TV with cable," Knives explained. Chrissy blushed.

"Ooh! What did you do?" Rachel asked mischievously.

"Wait! You went to Boswell with out me?!" Rachel and Vash exclaimed.

"I could have gotten more eyeliner!"

"I could have gotten doughnuts!"

Knives coughed but under the cough, they heard, "We kissed."

Eric, Danielle, Andie, Rachel, Heather, Millie, Meryl, Wolfwood, and Vash stared at Chrissy.

"You kissed by brother?!" Vash gagged.

"You kissed Knives?! Ew! Gross!" Millie and Meryl stuck their tongues out.

Eric, Danielle, Andie, Rachel, and Heather were speechless. They thought that Chrissy hated everything about Trigun, including the psychotic plant.

Wolfwood couldn't really say anything, either. He didn't know what to say.

Legato just looked at Knives. "Master? I thought you hated humans. What makes this one different?"

"For one thing, she's beautiful." He put an arm around her shoulder. "She's intelligent like me. We also have a lot more in common."

"Whatever. This is just confusing. Let's go home," Heather suggested.

She walked with Forrest. Eric tried to get Forrest to say he loved Heather. He was using really good reverse psychology. Vash walked with Meryl. Wolfwood and Millie walked together. Andie stood on the other side of Wolfwood, staring at him freakishly. Danielle walked with Hal talking about how hot he was and how much she knew about him. Next to Danielle and Hal, Legato and Rachel were making out and trying to walk in straight lines at the same time. Chrissy and Knives fell behind everyone.

The group of fourteen arrived at their small home. Heather stayed outside for a moment. "I _have _to write a fanfic on this," she mumbled to herself and walked inside. When the front door closed, a figure stood in front of it. It was the same shadow that followed Heather after her fight with Tom the Turtle Boy. He had followed them home!

* * *

**Yay! I finished another chapter! I hope you like it! It took me three days to finish it and get it right. I needed to get the Hal Sparks info from Danielle. I don't really know what's in his medicine cabinet or what toothpaste he uses. She does, though. I'm really sorry if the format of this chapter is bad. My computer is freaking out. I can't even check my email! I had to use someone else's computer! I still received your reviews though! Thank you again! It would make me happy if you all reviewed again! I'm upset right now. I've been crying all evening. My dad is moving to Colorado. I live in California. He does, too, for now. My parents have been divorced for as long as I can remember but him moving to Colorado is a big deal for me so it would be so fantastic if you could review. Thank you!**


	6. Love Octagon

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I don't own Russian checkers. Danielle and Rachel made it up. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. You made me so happy! ****_Sesshomarus Little Demon _made me happy, too. You live in Colorado? What city? My dad is moving to Colorado Springs. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Chrissy is on AIM right now. She's helping me with this chappie. Thanks, Chrissy! She totally helped me on a lot of this. A lot of this is her work. I know. She needs to start writing Trigun fics. Hint hint, Chrissy. She can't, though. She hates Trigun and she hasn't seen even one part of one episode. Bad, Chrissy! Bad!**

Chapter 6 Love Octagon 

Everyone enjoyed admiring the $$1,000 check that Heather won from the tournament. They were all trying to grab for it when all of the sudden they heard a knock at the door. Heather went to see who it was. She had just started opening it when she screamed. Everybody hurried over to see what she was staring at." Oh my god, Levi?!", Rachel said, astounded. Chrissy was to busy staring at the boy in the door to glare at her.

'So this is Levi? Hmmm.... not as cute as i was expecting,' Chrissy thought to herself.

Rachel read her mind. "Hey! He _is_ cu- uh... cutting the... uh... carpet?" she blushed.

Knives read her mind, too. "You were _expecting _him to be cute?! What would you have done if he _was_?!"

"Aw! Knives is jealous!" Danielle squealed. "That is so cute!"

Heather opened the door completely. "Can I come in?" Levi asked to the staring faces.

"Sure," Heather said plainly.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Well, one minute I was at my school with that guy." Levi pointed to Hal. "And the next, I'm at that tournament thing," Levi answered. "I heard Rachel's voice and then followed it to you guys, and then followed you here. I was hoping you could help me since you're here, too."

"I remember you! I was visiting your school and one of your friends showed me his Trigun DVD. All of the sudden, I was here. How did _that _happen?" Hal wondered aloud.

"Wait. Hal Sparks was at your school?" Danielle asked excitedly. "You've never come to our school."

"Umm.... sorry?" Hal responded. "I was at his school his school doing a TV thing about how I love kids. Then, this kid takes out a Trigun DVD and I was amazed because I love Japanese and Anime, and Manga so I took a look."

"Then I tried grabbing it from you." Levi said suddenly. "Then we were here. Can anyone explain that?" Levi asked with a confused face on.

"No," all but Heather said.

"I can! It's a cosmic force!" Heather said with a somewhat feared look at Chrissy.

"Shut up! There is no such thing as cosmic forces." Chrissy said angrily.

"Then how do you explain it?" Heather said curiously.

"Maybe we just got lucky?" Andie said suddenly.

"Lucky? You call this lucky?" Eric responded quickly, looking at Danielle. "I agree."

"I call it lucky," Knives said, looking at Chrissy.

"Oh my gosh. This is insane," Chrissy said, seeing he was looking at her.

"It's not insane. I'd call it luck too," Vash said from behind Knives, but instead of looking at Chrissy, he was staring at Heather.

"Really? You think it's luck?" Heather said with the biggest smile on her face since the first time she had seen Forrest.

"It is luc-," Legato started.

"Enough with the luck!" Chrissy screamed.

"Okay for now, lets just chill," Eric said, sounding as stupid as normal.

"Chill? Fine," Chrissy said still trying to get over the fact that they would be "chilling" in Trigun. "What do you want to do?"

"We could go to Boswell again?" Rachel said eagerly."

"Okay. Lets go," Andie said happily. "I want to see what this Boswell thing is all about."

"Well... it's one of the names on the spine of our Algebra 1 text book," Heather pointed out.

"Really?" Eric asked. "I don't really pay attention in math let alone look at the spine of the book."

"It's ok, Eric. We understand," Danielle said, acting as if she were talking to a child.

"I don't feel like going," said Vash and Wolfwood at the same time.

"If Vash isn't going, I'm not going," said Heather.

"I'm not going if Wolfwood isn't going," Millie piped.

"Okay anybody else that wants to stay?" Rachel asked, hoping that she wouldn't be the only left going. Nobody said anything. "Good. Lets go!"

Everyone who wanted to go stepped out the door and left for Boswell. "They needed new clothes anyway. They were started to smell," Heather joked. 'I hope our cell phones came with us,' she thought.

She walked over to where she kept her new clothes and the clothes she came with. Heather scavenged through her stuff trying to find her cell phone.

She found it and looked in her contacts for Andie's cell phone and selected it. On the third ring, the phone was answered and Andie's voice was heard. "Hello?"

"Hello, Andie. This is Heather. What are you doing?" Heather asked mischievously.

"Um... nothing really. I'm just buying some clothes with the money you won."

"Really? Guess what I'm doing."

"I don't know. What are you doing?" Andie raised an eyebrow.

Heather gasped on the other line. "Wolfwood you naughty boy!" she exclaimed.

Andie gaped. "Heather?!"

"Yes? Wolfwood is being a bad little boy." Heather grinned.

Wolfwood just sat at the table drinking from a mug of black coffee. He looked at her strangely like she was a freak or something. "What am I doing?" he asked.

"You're molesting me," she answered quietly coving the mouthpiece on the phone so Andie wouldn't hear. She took her hand off the mouthpiece and yelled, "Wolfwood! Put your clothes back on!"

Andie screamed. Everyone in the store looked at her. "I'm just going to go into the bathroom," she said to Rachel. Rachel nodded. Andie walked into the women's restroom and started yelling at Heather.

Heather held her phone two feet from her ear. Vash, Wolfwood, and Mille heard Andie's screams coming from it. Heather walked over to Wolfwood and jumped into his lap. His eyes widened. "Just play along," she whispered. "Hey, Andie? Wolfwood is sitting on my lap."

"YOU LIAR!" Andie yelled into the phone.

"You're right, Andie. I am lying." Andie let out a breath. "I'm sitting on _his _lap."

"WHAT?!"

"I actually want to go into the bathroom, too," Heather said. "How about you, Wolfie?"

"Oh, yeah," he answered seductively. Millie started cracking up. Vash blinked.

Andie heard him. "No, Wolfwood, darling! Don't listen to her!"

Wolfwood and Heather stifled a laugh. "Come on, Wolfie. Keep your clothes on until we get there." They hit the ground with their feet acting like they were walking. "Aren't you coming Vash? Millie? You can watch." Millie doubled over in laughter.

Andie had come out of the girl's bathroom. Her phone was on speakerphone. Forrest was hearing the whole thing. His breath caught in his throat. What if she liked this guy?

Heather quickly unzipped the blue sweatshirt she was wearing. "Wolfwood! Don't unzip that, yet! Ooh! Wow. That's big." Wolfwood blushed. Millie controlled herself just to start laughing again. "Wolfwood!" Heather gasped. "Don't touch me there!" She started stroking Wolfwood's jaw. "I just love your jaw. It's so sexy!"

"I thought you thought Vash's jaw was sexy," Andie said angrily.

"I _suppose _you're right, Andie." Andie glared at her silver flip phone. "I lied to you, Wolfwood. I don't really go for the bad boy, rugged look. I'm more for the clean-shaven, boy next-door, wussy sort of guy." She looked at Vash. "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything fun."

"It's ok, honey. I understand," he replied. By now, Millie was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.

"You know you still can't have him," Heather whispered to Andie after she slid off of Wolfwood's lap. "He loves Millie."

"I know that, Heather," Andie said back. "It's just fun to think about. It's hard to be alone. I don't want to be alone."

"I have a plan," Heather replied.

"Hey Chrissy, can I talk to you for a second?" Levi asked.

"Um... sure," Chrissy responded with a confused face. He led her into a corner. "What's up?" Chrissy asked, still confused.

"I really like Rachel but-" Levi started.

"Oh my gosh?! Seriously?" Chrissy said, cutting him off.

"Yeah," he started again "but she's with that blue-haired guy so I don't want to tell her."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Chrissy responded, not sure exactly what to say.

"I have a plan though." Levi said.

"Okay? What is it?" Chrissy asked, questionably.

"I want to pretend to get together with you and make Rachel jealous," Levi said as though he had been planning it for a while.

"Wow. Interesting. Okay, I just don't want to Rachel really mad or hurt her feelings, or ruin your friendship or anything," Chrissy responded quickly.

"It wont be that serious don't worry."

"Okay. Good," Chrissy said simply.

"Can we go yet? I'm getting bored." Danielle said suddenly, from the other side of the store.

"Fine. Lets go." Rachel answered. "Come on, Andie! We're leaving!" Andie, who was looking very happy I should add, nodded her head, said goodbye to Heather, and hung up. Danielle, Andie, Chrissy, Eric, Forrest, Levi, and Rachel purchased their new clothes and, in Rachel's case, eyeliner and started on their way home.

On the way back Levi started his "plan". "Hey. I was just wondering, do you want to walk with me on the way back?" Levi asked Chrissy on the way.

"Um... okay." Chrissy said, trying to act suspicious.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name is Levi, though, you probably already know."

"I'm Chrissy. This is Knives. She said pointing to the guy walking on the other side of her. That's Andie. That's Danielle. Wait you already know her, right? That's Hal Sparks, you kind of already know him. That's Eric. That's Meryl. That's Forrest. That's Legato. And that's, obviously, Rachel." she said, pointing to each one in turn. "Okay." Chrissy leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Rachel keeps looking at us."

"Good. I mean...." Levi said, trying to find the right words.

"I get what you mean."

The whole way back, Rachel kept looking away from Legato to stare at Levi and Chrissy. They arrived back at the house to find Heather grinning from ear to ear at Andie. Wolfwood held the door open for everybody. Heather and Andie walked in first. Heather waved and winked at Wolfwood on the way in. He smirked.

Heather dragged Andie into the room Knives had previously occupied. "So? What do you think?" Heather asked Andie when she made sure the door was securely closed.

"It's great! So, how are you going to do it, again?" Andie asked.

"Well, it's already started. Levi went to Chrissy to make Rachel jealous. It's working! And have you seen Knives? He kept glaring at Levi for some odd reason. It was funny. I'll tell him to go after Millie. He has to tell Millie the plan so she won't get too confused. Wolfwood will get jealous and go for Meryl who will also know of the plan. Vash will get jealous and go after me! How joyful! Forrest will hopefully get jealous and try to go for Danielle. I know. Weird," she said to Andie's wide-eyed stare. "Eric has been jealous of Hal this whole time. Now, he has someone else to stare evilly at. Ha! Anyway, Hal will get jealous and go after you."

"WHAT?! That is so stupid! No! And I don't know anyone who'll get jealous of _me_!" Andie ejaculated.

"Well, I've been paying close attention and reading a few minds. Legato has a thing for you though he doesn't show it."

"That's insane."

"_He's _insane."

"I'm not going to date a guy that killed Wolfwood!"

"You won't have to." Andie stared blankly at her. "Wolfwood's not dead." Heather grinned. Andie sighed and agreed reluctantly. "Anyway! Legato will get jealous and stay with Rachel to try and get you jealous. All the while, Rachel is trying to get Levi jealous by staying with Legato. Isn't that great! I should be a psychologist and because I know how the human mind works."

"Whatever, Heather. I do like it, up until the me and Legato part."

"You know he's sexy. I like his jaw. How bout you?"

"You know... he _does _have a nice jaw," Andie agreed.

"That's the spirit! Come on, Andie! Let's get this show on the road!" Heather said optimistically. 'This better work,' she declared mentally.

They walked out into the living room. Chrissy looked at them. "You're back, finally. What were you talking about?" she asked.

Andie gestured Chrissy to come into the room and explained everything. "We realized how incredibly boring it is without you, Heather," Millie pointed out.

The mentioned blonde smiled proudly and sat on Vash's lap. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned on his chest. "Mmm..." she sighed. 'I love getting Vash to like me. It feels nice.'

Meryl closed her eyes to stop a glare coming Heather's way. Chrissy walked in the hugest smile on her face. She looked from Levi, to Knives, to Wolfwood, to Vash, to Forrest, to Eric, to Hal, and ended at Legato. She snorted and fell on the floor holding her side, she was laughing so hard. Everyone blinked and stared. They had never seen Chrissy laugh like that before. It must have been something in the air...

What happened was a strange sight. When Chrissy controlled herself, she walked over to where Levi was standing and slipped her hand in his. They looked at Rachel. She lifted Legato's arm and draped it around her shoulders. Legato was too busy looking at Andie to notice. Andie was goggling at his jaw. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Heather kissed Vash on the cheek and walked to his brother. "Psst! Knives!" she whispered in his ear. "I suggest you try to get Chrissy jealous by flirting a little with Millie."

Knives looked at her strangely and, not without a fearful look at Wolfwood, hesitantly walked to where Millie was sitting with Wolfwood. "Hey, Millie? I saw a pudding-making machine at Boswell and I bought it. I love pudding and I heard you do, too. Do you want to go to the kitchen with me and we could try it out?"

'Hmm... This seems strange. Mr. Knives is acting a lot more different than Mr. Vash described. This could all be an act and right when I step into that kitchen he'll kill me. At least I won't have to live to see Wolfwood's death.' She mentally kicked herself. 'Millie! That was selfish! Don't you think like that again! I suppose I'll give him a chance. Everyone deserves one.' She looked at Wolfwood and back at Knives. "Ok, Mr. Knives! That sounds scrumptious!"

Right when they crossed the threshold into the kitchen, Millie visibly winced. She was expecting her untimely death. Knives began unpacking parts of the pudding machine and putting it together. When he finished, he explained how to use it. "You put the pudding powder in here. Press that button and all this stuff happens in here and out comes pudding," he said using the uneducated words that he was unused to. Millie smiled and picked the chocolate pudding powder.

They worked together, all the while Knives talking incessantly about unimportant things like the suns and the way their light shines on the desert sand. When he was sure he had hold of some of her trust, he said, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Mr. Knives," she said.

"I think I love Chrissy and she's acting like she likes that Levi guy. I want to try to make her jealous by acting like I like you. Am I making sense?"

Millie laughed. "I'm sure that will work, Mr. Knives!"

"Yeah! Turning it on will really improve our chances of making pudding! I agree, Millie," Knives covered up her slip of the tongue.

"I just _love_, love triangles!" she exclaimed loudly so everyone in the living room could hear her.

"I don't think we can shape the pudding into triangles, Millie," Knives said just as loudly as her so they could hear him. "It doesn't keep its shape very well."

Millie looked confused. "Huh?"

He leaned over and whispered, "We can't let anyone know about this, and especially Chrissy, or the plan won't work."

"Oh," she mouthed.

When they were finished making the pudding, they brought it out to everyone else to eat. "Hey, Millie? Do you want to go out to dinner?" Knives asked.

"Of course, Mr. Knives!" She took his arm that he held out to her and waved to everyone in the room. When they were outside, Millie sighed. "I'm so happy, Mr. Knives. I'm trying to get Mr. Wolfwood to like me. This is working! Did you see his face?" Knives smiled and nodded.

Back inside, Wolfwood sat next to Vash gaping. "M- Millie a- and Kn- Knives? How d- did th- that hap- happen?!"

He didn't wait for Vash to answer. In a second, he scanned the room and dragged the first girl he saw into the spare bedroom. He softly but forcefully pushed her into the room and lightly shut the door. He turned around. Meryl blinked.

"Um... hello?"

"Meryl. I need you help," he stated. At hearing him say her real name, she knew this was serious so she nodded dutifully. "I'm scared. I'm afraid Millie likes Knives." Despite trying to be serious, Meryl started laughing. "What?"

"Millie would never go for Knives! She was devastated when you died! Did you think she was that heartless?" Meryl scolded.

Wolfwood relaxed. "Still. I really want to be with her. I might die again when Heather and them leave. I want to get some time with Millie. Could you act like we're together so I can get her jealous? I know that's a cruel way to get her to notice me more but... I don't know. Besides, you love Vash, don't you?"

"I didn't know I was that obvious." Meryl blushed.

"Well, you could try to get him to envy you. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"I guess." She sighed.

The fake couple locked arms, walked out into the living room, and sat on the floor with each other. Wolfwood awkwardly pulled her closer to him and she hesitantly leaned her head on his shoulder.

Vash tensed at the sight of them. 'That looks so wrong. She looks like she really likes him! How could she do that to me? Wait. I never told her how I feel. Damn it! I should have! Now they're together! How could Wolfwood get over Millie that fast? Hold the phone... All right, Wolfie. I see how it is. Two can play this game, Preacher Man!' The jealous outlaw got up from the couch and advanced to Heather who was sitting at the kitchen table in the connecting kitchen with Forrest, Danielle, Hal, Eric, Chrissy, Levi, Rachel, and Legato.

He came up behind the laughing girl and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stiffened. "Ok, Eric. You never told me you had a twin."

"I don't. That's Vash," Eric said.

"That's not Vash, stupid. Stop lying," Heather argued.

Vash leaned his lips close to her ear. "It's me, Heather," he breathed.

He ran his hands up and down her arms. 'Ok, gross!' Heather mentally puked.

"I like you, Heather. You always made me laugh. I like it when women make me laugh."

"You do recall that I'm not a woman. I'm only thirteen."

His eye twitched remembering the moment when he discovered that piece of information.

_Flashback_

"_It's an adult joke you wouldn't understand," she said. Rachel gave off a short laugh. _

"_I'm hurt, Heather," Vash looked down sadly and wiped away an imaginary tear. _

"_Aw! I still love you!"_

"_You do?" Vash jumped forward and grabbed Heather's hands. _

"_Um... I love you like I love all of my friends. To me, Vash, you are just a fantasy. You're the star of one of my favorite shows. Now that I'm here, I realize that you and Meryl are so cute for each other!" The mentioned couple blushed and looked away from each other. "Besides, I'm only thirteen years old." _

"_You're how old?!" Vash and Meryl asked simultaneously. This just triggered more laughter on Rachel's part._

_End Flashback_

And that was after she kissed him, too. He mentally shuddered and resumed his 'getting Meryl to love him' plan. "I don't care about that, Heather. You're still a sexy beast."

Eric, Danielle, Rachel, Andie, and Chrissy couldn't control their laughter. Forrest bit his tongue to stop himself from going and punching Vash right in the face. He hated the way Vash was touching her. He almost growled when Vash started whispering in her ear. Soon the disturbed expression fell from Heather's face and she smiled broadly.

"I need you to act like we're together in order to get Meryl to fall in love with me. Will you help?" he whispered hopefully. She nodded, turned around in her chair, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips forcefully on his.

'This is so much fun! I can so be an actress!' She tapped into Vash's brain and started talking to him there. 'Wow.'

'What?' he replied.

'Nothing. Look at Forrest would you?' she asked.

'Ok.' He did so.

'What is he doing?' she asked.

'Looking at me like he wants to shoot my head off. I would know. I get that look a lot.'

She mentally laughed. 'I bet you do- Wait! He's looking at you like he wants to kill you?'

'Why do you sound so excited?' he furrowed his eyebrows with his eyes closed.

'That means he's mad!'

'Oh really? I had no idea.'

'Shut up! He's jealous of you! That means he likes me! That's why he was at my lunch table! He wanted to tell me how he felt!'

'Ok. Stop yelling. You're giving me a headache.'

'Do you realize how long we've been holding our breath?'

'Yeah? So?'

'Is that another little plant perk?'

'I guess so. I don't really know. You'll have to ask Knives.'

'I'm pretty sure it is. We might have to stop. We're freaking my friends out.'

'How do mine look?'

'Well, Meryl looks a little surprised, envious, upset, and well...'

'What?'

'Murderous. I'm scared.'

'Be brave, Heather. We're going to get the people we love and no one is going to stop us!'

'Wow. Now I know you feel. My head hurts when you yell.'

'You just aren't used to it yet. I've had 133 years of it.'

'I just realized... this is like kissing my uncle or something. Ugh...'

'I really don't know what you are to me. I guess probably daughter or niece but would you really want Knives to be your dad?' he asked.

'You just kind of seem like that cool uncle that I get to hang out with and Knives is like a no fun dad. It works out.'

'Ok! Now I need to breathe!' Vash exclaimed. They each pulled away, blushing.

"Ha! I win! I held my breath longer than you did and you've had much more experience!" Heather said proudly.

"Actually, I've had no experience. As much as I do chase girls, I've never really gotten close enough to one." He sighed. "Anyway, so do you... uh... want to go to the movies or something?"

"Of course, love! How bout the bakery? I'm craving doughnuts."

"Really? Me too!"

"You're always craving doughnuts."

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am not!" Their voices faded into the background as they walked out the door and into the evening.

"Um... Hal? Could be go see a movie?" Danielle asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know. That's not really where I would go on a first date. Unless we're both gung ho to see the movie or we both just want to make out in the dark."

"I choose make out in the dark." They linked arms and walked outside.

"Hey, Levi? What do you want to do?" Chrissy asked.

"I don't know. What is there to do here?" he asked Meryl and Wolfwood.

"Nothing much. It's a Sunday. There's a service in the evening. It starts at 7:00pm. You have 15 minutes to get there," Wolfwood answered.

"Only you would know that," Rachel teased after Levi and Chrissy agreed on the church service. They left the house with Chrissy talking about how Levi's dark blue denim jeans and black leather jacket weren't very appropriate for church and Levi saying they were just fine.

Meryl pulled out a game called Russian checkers. She, Wolfwood, Rachel, and Legato sat around the table playing it.

Forrest and Eric sat themselves down on the couch and started watching television. Eric flipped through the unfamiliar channels and stopped on a show called, "What do you do when the girl of your dreams is helping another guy get the girl of _his _dreams to notice him by making that girl jealous, which is, in turn, making you jealous?" Eric and Forrest blinked.

"We are here, live in Boswell Bakery interviewing people who need help with this subject or can relate to this subject. We are interviewing Heather who has started a love _octagon_," the speaker said. "This is no ordinary love polygon, viewers!"

"Hello everyone out there!" the TV turned off before the camera switched to Heather. The boys wanted to see who the Heather was.

Meryl turned and looked outside. "It's a minor sand storm. Nothing to worry about," she said and turned back to her game.

Eric and Forrest sighed and went to their last resort. They each grabbed a book from the near bookshelf and started to peruse the pages. To Eric, who didn't like to read very much, the words blurred together and he soon fell asleep. Forrest kept on reading.

Meryl, Wolfwood, Legato, and Rachel continued playing Russian checkers. Heather couldn't finish her interview because of the power going out but she and Vash recommenced their pigging out on doughnuts. Despite the movie stopping because of loss of power, Danielle and Hal continued making out in the darkness. At the Boswell diner, Knives and Millie kept eating their dessert. Knives ate cookies and Mille with her pudding. And last but definitely not least, Chrissy and Levi had the priest continue his sermon. A little storm shouldn't interrupt any prayer.

Meanwhile, in a nearby town, a blonde girl with shoulder length hair walked down the deserted windy road with a blank expression on her face. The drop from the sky must have hit Stephanie pretty hard in the head. 'Who am I? Where am I? _What _am I?' she asked herself while wandering aimlessly around in circles, in and out of buildings, up to doors, knocking on them and running away, running into poles, and nearly tripping over the edge of the town well and falling to her death.

I hope you liked this chapter. It was really long. I hope I did a good job and made up for the long, interminable wait. Review! And thank Chrissy! She helped with about half of this chapter. So give her credit. I'll be sure to tell her what you said. Thank you and REVIEW!!!!


	7. Love Turns to Chaos

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I don't own The Glare. But for now, I own Vash! Mwahahaha! I don't own Fear Factor and I'm glad. That thing is nasty!

And thank you again to Chrissy! She is helping me write tons of this fic. I had serious writer's block and if it weren't for her, this chapter wouldn't have been up in like, a lot of weeks. Thank you for your awesome reviews. Here is a shout out to **_wosey_**. You said that Legato didn't kill Wolfwood. You're probably right. That must be in the manga I haven't read that yet. All of my fanfics are based on the anime. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Love Turns to Chaos**

After the service, Chrissy and Levi went home. Just before they walked in the door Chrissy put her hand back in Levis'. They opened the door and walked in to Rachel looking at them, evilly. She quickly turned back to Legato. They went to the couch and sat down.

"That was fun," Chrissy said finally.

"Yeah. Too bad the lights went out. The priest did a pretty good job of trying to read in the dark," Levi said, smiling.

"I know. That was so funny."

"So…nobody's back yet?" Levi asked to Forrest, Wolfwood, Meryl and Rachel.

"No." Rachel said in a murderous tone.

"Okay." Levi replied.

"She hates me. I know it. You said this wouldn't get serious," Chrissy whispered to Levi.

"Sorry, but we are trying to make her jealous. It's not that serious, we haven't even kissed yet," Levi answered back.

"Yet?! You're planning for us to kiss?" Chrissy said, shocked.

"Well, yeah. I want to make her really jealous so she'll drop that stupid blue guy, and come to me."

"Wow. My friends are going to freak if I kiss you. I don't know if I should."

"Please? It's for me. Plus, right now it'll make Rachel jealous, but later, she'll be very happy you did this. Trust me."

"I barely know you. How can I trust you?"

"Just do it. I promise it won't hurt Rachel."

"I'm still skeptical. I'll only do it if I really have to. Like if Rachel keeps making out with Legato or something."

"Okay. That's fine."

"Ah man! We're still here? I was hoping it was all a dream," Eric said from across the room, clearly awake.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Wolfwood asked him.

"Oh. Ummm…No?" Eric said, trying not to dis everybody who lived on Gunsmoke. Just then Heather, Vash, Danielle, Hal, Millie and Knives walked through the door.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Chrissy asked from the couch.

"Things," Danielle said simply, but blushing at the same time.

"Plus it's really hard trying to find your way back in the pitch, black dark," Heather responded.

"So what did you two do after the service?" Heather wondered aloud.

"Nothing," Chrissy said truthfully.

"Yeah. We just came back here," Levi finished for her. Rachel let out a sigh of relief from the table, which nobody saw.

"Anybody know what time it is?" Eric asked suddenly.

"It's 9," Forrest answered.

"Wow. It's still kind of early. What do we do?" Eric asked. All of the sudden the lights came back on.

"Storm must've cleared," Meryl said from the table.

"Good. T.V. here I come!" Eric said getting up from sitting on the ground.

"You're so weird Eric," Chrissy told him rudely.

"Sorry Miss Never Weird. Move over you two," Eric said, making Chrissy and Levi scoot over.

"I want to watch too," Danielle said hurrying over. "Do you guys get I Love the 90's here?"

"Great. So we can watch me?" Hal said.

"Well I like the show, not only because of you, just mostly because of you," Danielle said to him.

"How is the couch going to fit both of us?" Hal wondered aloud.

"You can sit and I can sit on your lap," Danielle said.

"Okay. Scoot over a bit more, you guys," Hal said to Chrissy and Levi making them so squished together that Chrissy was almost on top of him. Everybody else sat on the ground in front of the couch.

"Well this is fun," Heather said from Vash's lap, right in front of Chrissy.

"Yeah. I wish I had some more room though," Chrissy said still squeezed into Levi's shoulder.

"I thought you would like being so close to him. You guys are pretty cute together," Heather said with such a straight face nobody could tell she didn't really mean it.

"I kind of like it, but still, I'm not the kind of person that loves PDA's," Chrissy said.

Rachel and Knives turned around from sitting on the ground and stared for a second. Then just as fast, Knives turned back to Millie and Rachel turned back to Legato. Chrissy, Heather and Andie had all almost burst out laughing, but controlled themselves.

"I like it. I like it a lot," Levi said looking at Rachel for a reaction. As soon as she started turning around again, he looked back at the T.V. Rachel looked as if she was going to murder him with excruciating pain.

"Can you stop all the mushy love stuff?" Eric asked Levi.

"Ohhhh. Is Eric lonely?" Danielle asked him with the same voice she used earlier.

"Shut the hell-o. Hello!" Eric said with a feared look at Chrissy.

"Good boy Eric. Next time you say that, though, you're getting The Glare," Chrissy said to him while he winced.

Forrest spoke suddenly. "Hey, Danielle, can I talk to you for a second."

"Um, okay?" Danielle got up from the floor and walked with Forrest to the table they were sitting at earlier.

"Will you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Forrest asked in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Danielle said frightened.

"Heather likes that Vash guy, and I like her, but she acts like she wants nothing to do with me. So I want to pretend to get with you and make her jealous."

"Wow. That's so unlike you."

"I know, but I really like her."

"I'd do it but… what about Hal?"

"He will get jealous of you and like you even more."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Great! Thanks."

"Are you guys done over there?" Heather asked suddenly.

"Yeah. We were just coming over," Danielle answered back. They walked back over to the couch and sat back down on the floor right next to each other.

'Heather's plan worked!' Andie and Chrissy thought at the same time.

'Yep! My plan worked,' Heather thought to herself after reading their minds.

Hal was very confused about what had just happened with Danielle and Forrest. He kept looking from Danielle to Forrest with an extremely confused face. "What just happened, Danielle?" Hal asked her.

"Oh. We're over. I'm with Forrest now. Isn't he cute?!" Danielle said back to him, while thinking to herself, 'Did I just say that?'

"Oh. Okay," Hal replied back with a sad face on. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, night!" everybody in the room said.

"What time is it now Forrest?" Eric asked him from across the room.

"It's 10:30. Wow, it's late. I'm going to bed too. Night," Forrest replied back.

"It's not that late. But, seeing as I don't have anybody to stay up with, I'm going to bed too." Eric replied to the whole room. Hal, Eric, and Forrest all got up and walked away from the T.V. so they could sleep without the noise. Levi scooted over on the couch as soon as Eric and Hal had left to give them a little more room, but not to much to look like they didn't like being that close to each other.

Everybody else stayed up until midnight. Just a little before they all decided to go to bed Vash, with Heather helping, brought out some pillows and blankets so they wouldn't have to sleep directly on the hard floor. They turned off the T.V. and all set out their own sleeping spots trying to make all of them fit. They were all squished together in the end, but all the couples didn't mind much. Levi offered to sleep on the floor right next to the couch so him and Chrissy weren't both sleeping on it.

"Yeah. Even with you as my boyfriend, that still would be creepy," Chrissy said to him and fell asleep with the rest of the group.

"Oh. Thanks. No just kidding. I don't want to sleep there either," Levi responded back.

Everybody fell asleep pretty fast. At about one in the morning, Hal got out of bed very quietly and went over to Andie. "Andie. Andie!" He whispered at her.

"What?" Andie asked with a sleepy face. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry. I have to talk to you," Hal said to the barely awake Andie.

"Why?"

"I just do. Come on. We can talk outside." They walked to the door and Hal pushed it open. Andie stepped outside with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I'm freezing. What do you want?" Andie asked him.

"Danielle left me for Forrest."

"Yeah. I kind of saw."

"Well can you pretend to be my girlfriend so Danielle will get jealous?" Andie smiled. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, trying to suppress a giggle. 'Wow Heather's getting really good at this,' she thought to herself. "Okay. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Thank you." Hal walked back inside.

"Now Legato's going to get jealous of me. Gross," Andie said to herself after he had walked inside. She followed him back until she reached her sleeping spot and went back to bed in an instant.

The next morning everybody woke up to the scream of Heather. Stephanie had turned up in the middle of the night and when Heather was going to step outside for some fresh air, she found her lying on the porch, asleep.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Stephanie.

"I don't know. Where's here? Do I know you?" Stephanie said in a quick succession.

"I'm Heather. Don't you remember me?"

"Heather. Nope, don't know you," she said, clearly dazed.

"She must've hit her head," Eric said, coming closer to look at Stephanie.

"Wait. I know you!" Stephanie said suddenly.

"Oh, great. Figures, the only person she remembers is me," Eric said with a weird face on. Everybody crowded around him were all giggling. "Shut up."

"I think I remember. You're Heather, and you're Rachel and you're Danielle and you're Chrissy and you're Andie," She said before stopping on Eric and looking at him with a happy look. "And you're Eric."

"Stephanie, we're in Trigun right now. Do you remember Trigun? Well, that's where we are right now." Heather said very slowly.

"How could I forget Trigun? Why are we here?"

"We think it's because everybody touched Andie's DVD at the same time. It was a cosmic force," Heather told her, with Chrissy glaring at her in the background.

"Okay? I think I just need to lie down and I'll be okay. I've been walking for a while, I think," Everybody helped bring her inside trying to keep her from falling down. They set her on the couch and decided to make breakfast.

"What do you guys want?" Vash asked everybody.

"Anything but pancakes," Danielle said from the corner.

"Anything but French Toast," Chrissy said.

"How about we make whatever we want?" Vash suggested.

"Okay, fine," Everybody mumbled.

They finished eating breakfast and cleaned up the room a bit. They shoved all the pillows and blankets into the corner so Eric could watch T.V. Vash asked Heather if she wanted to go on a walk. She agreed and they told everybody they were going. Soon, everybody had the idea to go on a walk, but in all different directions. With Stephanie needing to stay home, and Eric with nobody to go with, he stayed at the house and watched over her, but watching T.V. at the same time.

Everybody stepped outside into the bright sunlight. Rachel and Legato, Chrissy and Levi, Andie and Hal, and Forrest and Danielle all decided to go to Boswells again because they didn't know where anything else was and Legato didn't mind.

Knives and Millie went to the right of the house. Meryl and Wolfwood went straight, following the Boswell crowd, but didn't stop when they reached it. And, Heather and Vash went to the left of the house.

"This is fun," Heather declared after they had left everybody.

"Yeah. It's fun to just go on a walk. Sometimes you just need some time to think," Vash told her.

At Boswell, Rachel had dragged Legato over to the make-up so she could get more eyeliner. Chrissy and Levi got some ice cream. Danielle forced Forrest to look at clothes with her. Andie and Hal just wandered the store aimlessly trying to find something to get.

Levi was looking over at Rachel when she saw him looking at her. So bubbled-up with anger, and not 100 aware of her actions, she grabbed Legato and started kissing him. Levi was so jealous at seeing them kissing, he grabbed Chrissy and started kissing her.

She realized what had just happened and pushed him backwards. "What are you doing?!" she asked him, outraged at what he just did.

"Rachel started kissing Legato and I don't know, I kind of popped," he answered not very sure. Chrissy looked over at Rachel. She was still kissing Legato.

"She's not even looking at us. She wouldn't have seen us kissing anyway," Chrissy said, still very livid.

"I'm sorry. I told you already, I didn't mean to."

"Fine. Just don't do it anymore."

"But what if they do that non-stop?"

"Okay! Only then. But that's it! I swear, you do that one more time on "accident" and I quit and you'll be sorry."

"I promise I won't. Calm down," Levi told her in a quiet voice, trying to get her to stop glaring at him.

"I'm fine. I think I just need to sit down," Chrissy told him. They walked over to a table with some chairs and sat down. Rachel finally stopped kissing Legato and decided to sit down also, but at a different table. She looked at Levi as if perfectly satisfied with what she just did.

"Do you want a drink? I can buy you one," Levi asked Chrissy, hoping it was okay to talk to her.

"Sure. Thanks. Ask if they have Dr. Pepper, and if they don't, just water."

"Okay." Levi walked over to the counter. Chrissy saw him ask for her favorite drink, but in the end he came back with two bottles of water.

"Thank you," She said, taking her own drink. She opened it, and drank very fast.

"I'm really sorry about what I did. That's not what I usually do."

"It's okay. It just surprised me because you said you would only do it if they were making out constantly, and they weren't. So I was kind of shocked."

They drank the rest of their water and decided to look around some more. After a few minutes of looking around, finding Danielle trying on tons of outfits and asking Forrest if they looked okay and seeing Andie and Hal looking extremely bored, and asked them if they wanted to walk back with them, the couple left. They walked back to the house to find Knives and Millie and Meryl and Wolfwood back from their walks, and Eric trying to avoid Stephanie while he watched T.V. still.

"You've been watching T.V. too much Eric. You need a break," Chrissy told him.

"No thanks. I could watch T.V. forever," he replied.

"Whatever." Andie, Chrissy and Levi all decided to read a book, while Hal joined Eric.

About an hour later, Danielle walked in with a huge bag of clothes while Forrest walked behind her with a regretful look on his face thinking, 'Why do I love Heather? Why? I know! Because she's so damn hot, that's why! And funny… and smart… and kind… and thoughtful………… and hot…'

"That was so much fun!" Danielle exclaimed to the room. About a half an hour later Heather and Vash walked in.

"Where's Rachel?" Heather wondered aloud.

"Still at Boswells, I'm guessing," Andie told her, looking up from her book.

"Someone must be having fun," Heather said with a grin. Levi didn't put his book down, but Chrissy knew he was hiding a very mad face.

Levi kept tapping his chair and taking his book down and staring at Forrest's watch as if deciding if he should ask the time or not. Finally, Rachel and Legato came in with grins. Chrissy wondered what they had done while they were away, but her question was soon answered.

"What were you doing there the whole time?" Heather asked Rachel.

"Well, we kissed a lot, looked around some more, kissed some more and left," Rachel said simply as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Are you serious?" Heather asked her with a shocked face.

"Yes," Rachel said, starting to blush.

Meanwhile, in the chair next to Chrissy, Levi's eyes were livid behind his book. He looked at Chrissy with a questioning look. Chrissy shook her head and mouthed to him 'not yet'. He slid way down in his chair and kept reading. Chrissy felt very sorry for him, but didn't want to completely ruin Rachel's friendship with him. Rachel went and sat on the couch next to Eric. Everybody just talked, read or watched T.V. for a few hours until everybody was tired. They set their beds back up. Just before going to sleep, Rachel gave Legato a good-night kiss on the cheek. Levi got the same, angry face on as earlier.

Chrissy couldn't take it. She strode over to Levi and gave him a kiss on the lips and said goodnight. Everybody stared. They couldn't believe what had happened. Rachel looked more shocked than everybody else. Knives looked completely heart-broken. Finally, Heather broke the silence.

"Oh my, gosh," Heather said with her jaw dropped.

"What?" Chrissy asked the room. Levi just looked at her, along with everybody else.

"Okay. Good-night." Everybody mumbled 'night' and went to there beds. Grabbing Levi's hand, Chrissy walked over to her bed and Levi started whispering to her.

"What just happened?" Levi asked her.

"Sorry," Chrissy said plainly.

"It's fine. I was just, surprised."

"Okay. Going to go to bed now. Night," Chrissy said, putting an end to the conversation.

Nobody could figure out exactly what had just happened. Rachel was in a sort of shock. They all finally went to bed, but Chrissy had no idea of all the questions she would be bombarded with the next morning.

Chrissy woke up just to find Heather awake and reading a book. She walked over to her and said good morning.

"Hi," Heather said to her.

"Um, about last night-" Chrissy started.

"Yeah. What the heck was that? It scared me so much. I never thought you would do that."

"I only did it because I felt sorry for Levi."

"Uh, huh. Sure."

"I'm serious. I don't want to ruin his and Rachel's friendship. Rachel was just sinking way to low."

"Okay. Gotcha," Heather said before returning to her book. Chrissy decided to join her and picked up the book she was reading last night. They read until everybody else woke up. One by one as people woke up everyone, except Rachel, asked Chrissy the same question as Heather.

When Levi woke up, and everybody was dressed, she asked him to go on a walk with her. He said yes and they left to the taunting of her friends ("careful, she might kiss him again.") They walked to Boswells again, both agreeing that they needed to get a map sometime so they could go somewhere else. They got to the entrance and Levi opened the door for her. They went and sat down at the same table as yesterday and started talking.

"Everybody is freaking out at what I did. They're bugging me so much," Chrissy told him.

"I know. I'm really sorry. Hopefully, we won't have to kiss again and everybody will just forget about it," Levi said, trying to reassure her.

"I don't think they could forget about that. But, hopefully, they'll stop bugging me about it." After the short, little talk, they walked to the house to find Eric and Stephanie all alone.

"Where is everybody?" Levi asked Eric, who was sitting unusually close to Stephanie.

"They left for some thing that involved guns," Eric told them.

"Okay. Well, since we don't know how to get there, I guess we just have to stay here," Chrissy told Levi. They sat down on the couch next to Eric, but were squeezed together again, so Chrissy offered to sit on the floor.

"I don't want you to have to sit down there. You could sit in my lap," Levi told her, then got closer, and whispered in her ear, "If Rachel sees you in my lap, she'll get more jealous."

"Fine," Chrissy said plainly to Levi, while looking at Eric's stunned face.

"Sitting awfully close to Stephanie there, aren't you?" Chrissy asked him questionably.

"I guess. I decided I'm over Danielle. Stephanie is my new girl," Eric told her.

"About time," Levi told him.

"Well, Danielle left me for another guy, and that hurts. Lucky for you, you never have been left," Eric said.

"Right. Okay," Levi said plainly.

Everybody came home an hour later. Everybody look shocked, again, at the fact that Chrissy was sitting in Levi's lap. Knives got the same sad face on from the night before. He strode over to the table and sat down. Everybody, after looking at Chrissy and Levi, turned to Eric and looked surprised.

'Wow. This love thing is going very far,' Heather thought to herself 'Oh, well. It's fun!' She grinned. Stephanie was a lot better, and very happy at the fact that she was Eric's girlfriend.

"I really like you Eric," she told him.

"I really like you too," Eric told her. Danielle rolled her eyes from across the room.

Meanwhile, Millie had walked to where Knives was sitting.

"What's the matter Mr. Knives?" she asked him, looking worried.

"It's Chrissy. She hasn't even noticed that I'm with you and then she kissed Levi. It's like we were never together," Knives told her, looking very depressed.

"I'm sorry," Millie told him.

"Thanks," he said, and walked back over towards the T.V. Not wanting to leave again, everybody that had gone to the "some thing with guns" didn't feel like going to the movies, after Eric suggested it, so Levi and Chrissy decided to join them. The two couples left and everybody left tried to find something to do.

"Heather, can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked Heather, who was talking with Vash, Danielle, and Forrest at the moment.

"Yeah. Sure," she said before getting up and walking to the chairs near the books. "What's up?"

"I'm really creeped out. I thought, just maybe, Levi liked me, but now, with Chrissy and everything and her kissing him, I'm just so confused," She said in a very fast, one-breathed sentence.

"Maybe he does like you, and he just is scared to tell you or something," Heather told her reassuringly.

"I don't think so. I mean, now they're at the movie and who knows what they'll do there."

"Well, Stephanie and Eric are with them. I don't think they'll do anything. Now, if they were alone, that's a different story," Heather said with a laugh, but after seeing Rachel's shocked face she added, "I'm just kidding."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry," she said and walked back to the table. Back at the table, Knives and Millie and Wolfwood and Meryl had joined. Danielle was in a deep discussion of her and Heather's future, which they had had planned for years, and how they were planning to go to New York and go to NYU. At the T.V., Andie and Hal were a little bored.

"This isn't very exciting," Andie told Hal.

"I know. We should find something to do besides T.V.," Hal responded back.

"What do you have in mind?" Andie said, curiously.

"We could join them in their conversation," Hal said while looking at the table.

"I've heard that story a billion times. I'm tired of it."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Have you ever heard or Khleo Thomas?" Andie said suddenly.

"No…" Hal said suspiciously.

"Well,-" Andie then went into a huge discussion about Khleo Thomas and how she was madly in love with him. Rachel and Legato were both reading books.

Occasionally, Legato would stop reading, take down his book, and look at Andie, then suddenly, put his book back up as if nothing happened. Andie didn't see this, but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later, according to Heather's plan, which, so far, was right on track. Finally ending their conversation about Khleo, and realizing, at the table, they were done talking about Danielle and Heather's futures, they walked over to it.

"Now what are you guys talking about?" Andie asked the table.

"Nothing, really. We need a new topic," Danielle told her. Just then, the door opened and everybody watched Stephanie and Eric, and Chrissy and Levi walk in.

"Well that was fun," Chrissy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, yes. Bunches," Levi said in the same voice.

"Why? What happened?" Heather asked them both.

"Well, the movie sucked, added to the fact that we had them making out in front of us the whole time," Chrissy said looking at Eric and Stephanie. Stephanie started blushing and Eric smiled.

"Oh," Heather said simply.

"So, you two weren't making out the whole time?" Danielle asked Chrissy and Levi from across the table from Heather.

"No," Levi said.

"Just because I kissed him once does not mean I make out with him every second of the day!" Chrissy said screaming at them, completely fed-up with the way they had been acting.

"Okay, sorry. Calm down," Danielle said.

"I'm fine. It's just so annoying what you guys have been saying. I'm still Chrissy; do you really think I'd make out with him during the whole movie?" Chrissy said quickly.

"No. Not really," Heather said.

"Thank you!" Chrissy said before throwing herself down in a chair at the table. Levi pulled up a chair right next to her.

"So, what are we talking about?" Levi asked everybody sitting down.

"Were they really making out the whole time?" Forrest asked.

"Yes. It was kind of annoying because they were sitting right in front of us," Chrissy said.

"The whole movie?" Heather asked.

"Almost," Levi said.

"Dang. Eric has had a big change when it comes to whom he likes. I never thought he be with Stephanie," Danielle added.

"I know, it's weird," Chrissy told her. "He was always afraid of her almost, now he's crazy about her."

"Weird," Andie said.

"Anyway, can we talk about something else now? I already saw it; I don't need to talk about it," Chrissy said.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Danielle asked the table.

"Well…" Heather began. "I've been wondering why Meryl has been hanging around Wolfwood all of the sudden."

The mentioned couple blushed. "I looked into myself and God told me that my soul mate is my darling Meryl," Wolfwood explained.

Millie bit her lip, which Wolfwood saw out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah," said Meryl. "I think I've fallen in love with him." She discreetly looked at Vash who tensed up.

Wolfwood put his arm around her. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, pudding," said Meryl. 'This is so wrong.'

"Pudding?" Millie's radar perked up. "Where?" Everyone started laughing.

Wolfwood leaned into Meryl's ear and whispered, "They won't believe us unless I kiss you. Do you mind?"

"I guess not," Meryl whispered back.

Everyone stared at them expectantly. Meryl and Wolfwood stared at each other both hoping for some kind of distraction. None came. They moved in closer and closed the gap between their lips.

During the 30 seconds they were kissing, their heads were screaming. 'Why! Why am I doing this?! Meryl/Wolfwood is just a friend! She/he loves Vash/Millie! Ew! This is so disgustingly wrong! Get me out of here!' And the short 30 seconds ended. They could have sworn it lasted a century.

Meryl and Wolfwood glanced at Vash and Millie. They were gaping like dead fishes. Their eyes were the size of saucers. Heather was rolling on the floor laughing her butt off.

"That-" more laughter "was the funniest most grotesque thing I've ever saw!" More laughter. "It was better than Fear Factor! You should have-" she giggled. "-seen the looks on your faces!" she said pointing and laughing at Wolfwood and Meryl.

Millie looked down sadly and bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Vash sighed Andie looked at them. It was heart wrenching to see them like this. Heather's plan was going way overboard. It was cruel of her to think this was amusing. She couldn't stand it. Andie then got up from the table and walked back to the couch. Legato seized his chance. He set his book down and walked over to Andie.

"Hi," he said casually. "Can I sit here?" he pointed to the chair.

"Sure," Andie said plainly, not looking at him. 'Uh, oh. Here it comes,' She thought to herself.

"Do you know what's with everybody getting together with everybody they're not usually with?" he asked her.

"Kind of," Andie answered, now looking at him.

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Heather had this plan and well she knew all of this was going to happen," Andie said to his shocked face. "With her whole able to read minds thing she knew it."

"Are you serious?" Legato asked her. "This all happened because of her."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow."

"I know. It's weird. She even knew them in order of them happening."

"Wow," Legato said again. Andie laughed.

"Was that the only reason you followed me over here? To ask about that?" Andie asked him.

"Actually, no. I- I really like you Andie," he told her. "I have for a while. Its just, with Rachel, it has been hard to tell you."

"Oh," Andie said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. You don't like me. I understand. I should've known," he said starting to get up from the couch.

"No. Don't leave. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I was just surprised, that's all. I do like you."

"Really?" Legato said, sitting back down.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I said that. That was really rude. I do like you," Andie said quickly. He moved closer to her and they kissed. Before they stopped, Rachel and Hal had both seen them.

"What are you doing?!" Hal and Rachel said at the exact same time. Everybody else looked up, shocked, and Andie and Legato stopped kissing. They looked at the room. Rachel looked outraged, but Hal was a bit calmer, but not happy.

"What were you doing?" Rachel asked Legato.

"Sorry, Rachel," Legato said to her. "I like Andie, I always have. Well, since she got here at least."

Rachel couldn't stop staring. All of the sudden she started crying and ran out the door. Heather ran after her.

"Rachel. Are you okay?" she said after finding Rachel sobbing on the front porch. At first she didn't answer. "Rachel?" she repeated.

"No. I'm not okay! The only guy I like has completely turned away from me and now the closest thing I had was Legato, and now he has left!" she replied still sobbing.

"I'm really sorry. I started this whole thing, I'm so sorry," Heather told her.

"What do you mean you started this whole thing?"

"Well, I kind of knew everybody was going to go with everybody."

"I still don't get it."

"With the mind reading, I knew. Levi first asked Chrissy to pretend like his girlfriend because you were with Legato. He really likes you. The only reason he's with Chrissy is to make you jealous. You can ask him or Chrissy, it's true. I'm really sorry about everything I put you through."

"Are you serious? He likes me?" Rachel asked her, putting a stop to her crying.

"Yes. Like I said, you can ask Chrissy or Levi. He really likes you." Rachel then got up and walked inside. When Heather got back in, she saw Rachel asking him.

"Do you really like me?" she asked him.

"Yes. I have for so long. Chrissy isn't really my girlfriend, she was just helping me try to get you jealous." A second later, Rachel had started kissing him. They stopped and she walked over to Chrissy.

"Thanks," she told her.

"You're welcome. That kiss meant nothing by the way." Chrissy said to her. Rachel laughed.

Heather explained the whole thing to everybody after that. Soon, everybody was back to normal: Rachel and Levi, Chrissy and Knives, Millie and Wolfwood, Meryl and Vash, Heather and Forrest (after Forrest completely explained why he was at their table and how he likes Heather, a lot), Danielle and Hal, Andie and Legato, and Eric and Stephanie.

Everybody praised Heather in her cruel, heartless, devious yet brilliant plan. She beamed with pride.

"So, sexy smarty…" Forrest came up from behind and wrapped is arms around her. "How did you figure this one out?" He started lightly kissing her neck.

She sighed in pleasure. "Well, it was really easy actually. I just wanted everybody to be happy. It's just the way I am. One of my main goals in life is to please everybody. You know…" Heather started as Forrest continued to kiss her neck and move to her jaw. "You're just what you're sign says about you. Scorpios are very sensual. And I think I like it." Forrest smiled against her cheek.

"Ok, ok. Enough of that," Vash pulled them apart. "Heather. You told me that I was your 'uncle'. Now I have to act the 'fatherly' part." Heather shook her head. "All right, Forrest. What are you planning with my daughter?" he said in a deep manly voice.

"Dad, Forrest is in the National Junior Honor Society with me and he's a Natural Helper," Heather informed.

Vash quit his father act. "You're in the Honor Society?"

Heather giggled. "Yes," she answered.

"So… what do you guys want to do?" Wolfwood asked.

Chrissy sighed. "Not again! I don't think I can stand another second in Boswell."

"I have an idea!" Heather exclaimed.

"No! No more ideas!" Meryl rubbed her temples. "I don't think I can take anymore of your ideas."

"Please? Just listen to this. We need to get out of here. Let's travel the desert. Come on! It'll be fun," she said to her friends' stares and whispers of, "she's on crack."

"Traveling the desert isn't all you make it out to be," said Vash.

"I don't care. Please? We'll bring tons of water and food. It'll be like a little picnic!" Heather started bribing, "We can bring pudding, and doughnuts. And I'll even allow cigarette smoking. I know Chrissy doesn't want to go back into Boswell but we can stock on yummy things like casserole…" she grabbed Rachel's attention. "and candy." Eric looked up at the word. "We'll buy Coke." Danielle grinned. "and Dr. Pepper," she said to Chrissy's oncoming frown that didn't come when she heard 'Dr. Pepper'. "We'll even get hot dogs." Legato perked up. 'I think I have enough of them to persuade the rest,' she thought to herself and let the suggestion settle. She walked to the table and observed them.

"Doughnuts!" Vash cheered. "She said doughnuts!"

"And pudding!" Millie said happily.

"I get to smoke!"

"I get casserole!"

"I get candy!"

"Yay! Coke!" Danielle clapped.

"At least Dr. Pepper is available," said Chrissy with a huge smile.

"How did you kn- Oh yeah. You can read minds, too," said Legato. His eyes glazed over a little thinking about his wonderful hot dogs.

Stephanie heartily agreed with all of them. Andie said she'd go wherever Legato went. Knives agreed to be with Chrissy; Hal with Danielle, and Meryl with Vash. And of course Forrest would go anywhere Heather went.

Heather smirked as she saw the decisions form in there eyes. "So?"

"Yes!" everyone said.

"All right people! Get packing!" Heather ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

She smiled proudly. "I'm so good."

* * *

Yay! I'm sorry for taking so long. I usually don't update during the week but thanks to Chrissy, it's here! She wrote more than half of this and gave me tons of ideas! Thank you, Chrissy! We all love you! Please review!!! REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!! 


	8. Traveling Gunsmoke

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or any of the things that I might mention in here. I don't feel like reading it over. I know I don't own Jesse McCartney's song, Because You Live. Gosh, I love that song. **

**Thank you again to Chrissy! Girl power! I wrote a lot of this, though. Chrissy wrote like the entire beginning. She stops when they get to the city of December. I wrote a little in between what she wrote. But we love her! Go Chrissy! I hope you like this. I'M NOT DEAD!!! And I really need ideas for Trigun Holidays, the New Years chapter. What should they do? R&R people!!!

* * *

****Traveling Gunsmoke**

Everybody ran to get his or her things. They were back in a couple of minutes with everything packed. They stocked up on the food they had.

"We'll get everything else from Boswell," Heather told them. "Okay, lets move out!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everybody repeated. They walked out of the house and everybody took one look back at it.

"Wow. This was actually kind of fun. It's so sad we're leaving," Chrissy said in a disappointed voice.

"It's okay. We get to go home," Heather reassured her. "Hopefully."

"That helps so much, Heather," Chrissy said in a sarcastic voice. They all started walking towards Boswell. Once they got there, everybody split up looking for their different things. They bought doughnuts, pudding, casserole, cigarettes, candy, Coke, and hot dogs. Of course, Boswell didn't have Dr. Pepper ("Who doesn't have Dr. Pepper?"), Chrissy had to wait until they got into the next city to buy some. They bought everything and left Boswell for the last time. Again, everybody looked back at it with sad faces. They started their long journey into the desert. They walked for a half a day before reaching the next city.

"This is Little Jersey," Vash told them all. They walked into the town to see if they could get Chrissy's precious Dr. Pepper. They went to a very small shop in the very heart of the city. They asked if they had Dr. Pepper. The storeowner said they did and got a big case for them.

"Thanks," Chrissy said after she had them in hand. "Yea!" They left the shop and tried to find somewhere to sleep for the night. They found a shabby looking hotel and walked inside.

"Wow," they all gaped in horror as they walked into the lobby. The counter was made of wood, which was now rotting away, the only lights were candles placed here and there, and the whole structure of the building looked as if it was going to fall down any moment. They all walked to the desk and Wolfwood hit the bell to get someone's attention. From a room behind the counter came a short, heavy, balding man.

"Yes? Do you need something?" He asked the large group.

"We were wondering, is this the only hotel in the city?" Heather asked the man.

"Yes it is! The only one in the whole city, which is actually very good because we get lots of business," he replied happily.

"You do?" Eric asked rather rudely. Danielle elbowed him in the arm. "What?"

"Um, yes we do," The man said looking offended.

"Anyway, how many people can be in one room?" Heather asked him, taking control of the conversation once more.

"Four to a room," he informed them.

"Okay, if we split up girls with girls and boys with boys, we'll need four rooms," she replied while counting everybody. The man went to go get the keys to the rooms while Heather explained everything.

"Okay, Rachel, Danielle, Andie and Stephanie can be together. Me, Chrissy, Meryl and Millie will be together. Levi, Forrest, Eric, and Hal can be in a room. That leaves Legato, Knives, Wolfwood and Vash to a room. Everybody got it?" Everybody nodded. "Okay, good." The man returned and Heather asked everybody to pay a part.

After paying, they grabbed their things and went up to their rooms. They walked up three flights of stairs to get to their rooms because everybody was too scared to take the elevator. The girls had two rooms right next to each other on the right of the hallway, while the guys were right across from them, on the left. They dragged their things in and looked around. The rooms were slightly better than the lobby. There were four beds crammed together with, amazingly, a T.V. right in front of all of them. The bathroom had one, cracked mirror above two sinks. The shower looked as if it barely one person could fit in it. Rachel, Danielle, Andie, and Stephanie had all sat down on the beds when they heard a knock on their door.

"I'll get it!" Rachel said and went over to the door. She opened it up and saw the rest of the girls standing there.

"Can we come in?" Chrissy asked her.

"You _can_," Rachel raised her eyebrow in expectance.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Fine. _May _we come in?" she asked, annoyed.

"Sure," Rachel responded, happy to know her grammar. They walked in.

"This place is really creepy," Chrissy said to everyone in the room.

"I know. You know the T.V.? I already tried it and it only has three channels!" Eric said angrily.

"Eric!" Danielle exclaimed angrily. "We could have been changing in here!"

Eric grinned. "Then it would have been so much better," he said looking at the stunningly beautiful form of his love, Stephanie.

"Anyway!" Chrissy continued. "I didn't mean the T.V. I meant that this place looks like it's going to fall down any second," Chrissy said.

"Oh."

"What do you guys want to do? I mean you don't want to stay in this hotel the rest of the day do you?" Knives said from the back of the group after following Eric inside. The rest of the guys walked in.

"No way!" everybody mumbled.

"We could go check out the city," Andie suggested.

"Sure," everybody said.

"Okay, lets go!" Heather declared. They then walked back down the three flights of stairs to the scary-looking lobby, and out the front door. They walked all around the city as a group of couples. Everybody was holding hands and talking with the person they were next to.

"I'm so happy we're back together," Knives was telling Chrissy as they walked. "I really like you."

"I really like you too. And that is a huge compliment coming form me by the way because before I came here, I hated you guys," Chrissy told him.

"Really? Wow," Knives said looking shocked.

"Guess you need really need to know someone before you criticize them," Chrissy said looking at him.

"Guess so," Knives said and they continued to walk hand in hand following everybody else.

Chrissy looked at everybody in front of her, thinking 'This trip really did me some good.' Meanwhile, Rachel and Levi were talking about how each of them had liked the other for so long.

"I've liked you for longer than you can imagine," Levi told her and Rachel looked shocked.

"Really? I've like you for about a year," Rachel told him.

"Only a year? Just kidding," Levi said. Heather and Forrest were having a very similar conversation.

"You've liked me for three years?!" Forrest asked looking shocked. "Wow. I've only liked you since the beginning of this year."

"I'm just happy you like me," Heather said simply and put her head on his shoulder.

They walked to the heart of the city again and found a different shop. They looked around at the whole shop, but didn't find anything too exciting. They went into four more shops, but they were exactly the same from the items in them to their poorly made structure.

"This city is so weird. The wholeplace is falling apart," Danielle said with a disgusted face at the shop.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel now?" Wolfwood asked the group.

"Sure," everybody said. They started walking back to the hotel.

"That was so exciting," Danielle said sarcastically to Hal.

"Oh, yes. Very," he replied smiling. It got dark on the way back and there were barely any street lamps.

"Anybody know where we are?" Vash asked the group.

"No," they responded with uncertain faces.

"Great," Vash said while looking around. "There's a lamp, lets go over there." Everybody walked over to the lamp, while shivering because it was getting cold fast. They got to the lamp and everyone could see everybody else clearly.

"Okay. Does anybody know which way to go?" Legato asked the group while everyone was looking from building to building. Again, everybody looked very uncertain.

"I think it's that way," Heather said pointing towards extremely run-down buildings. She pulled out her cell phone and turned on the flashlight that came with it.

"She's probably right. She's always right," Eric said. "Miss Straight A Student," he muttered. They started walking towards the group of buildings.

"I'm freezing," Rachel said.

"I know me too," Andie agreed. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. They got to the buildings and examined each one closely.

"There it is," Knives said pointing to the worst of all of them.

"Yeah, that's it," Wolfwood said, nodding. They walked inside and felt much warmer. They walked back up to their rooms to take a break from walking.

"I feel like doing something," Chrissy said, after sitting down on her bed.

"Me too," Heather said. "Wait! Oh my, gosh! We can play Mau! Wouldn't that be fun? We can teach everybody! Come on!" she then grabbed Chrissy, Meryl and Millie and led them out the door. They knocked on the other group of girls' door and Heather told them what she wanted to do.

"Oh my, gosh! Yes! That would be so fun!" Danielle said very loudly. The whole group of girls went over to the boys' doors. Heather's group knocked on Levi, Forrest, Eric and Hal's door, while Danielle knocked on Legato, Knives, Wolfwood and Vash's room. Eric opened the door for Heather.

"Hello ladies," he said seductively. "What do you need?"

"We want to play a game and we want everybody to play," Heather told him.

"What sort of game?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

"A card game," she said simply, and he his eyebrows fell back down. "Why? What were you thinking?"

"Nothing," he said and called Levi, Forrest and Hal to the door. "They want us to play a card game with them."

"Okay," The group of three said and all four walked out. The other group of girls and Legato, Knives, Wolfwood and Vash were already standing in the hallway.

"What room do you want to play in?" Chrissy asked.

"Lets play in ours. It is the best after all," Heather said and they walked back in.

"They all look the same, Poomba," said Rachel.

They sat on the floor, and could just barely make a wide enough circle so everybody's knees were touching. "Okay, this game we're about to play is called Mau," Heather explained. "The only rule we can tell you is, think Uno or Crazy 8's. There are other rules but you have to figure them out on your own. Got it?"

"Umm… sure," the group of Trigun people, Levi, Forrest, Eric and Hal all said.

"Okay, lets get started," Heather said and started passing out cards. Everybody who hadn't played before, except Millie, grabbed their cards and looked at them.

"Penalty for touching your cards!" Danielle and Heather said at the same time. They gave everyone ONE card, and everyone who had played, laughed at the newbies' confused faces.

"End point of order," said Heather. Everybody picked up his or her cards. The top card was a five of spades. Heather went first. She put down an eight of spades and said "eight of spades".

Next was Forrest. He put down an eight of hearts and looked at everybody to make sure he put down the right thing, when nobody said anything, he realized it was okay. Next was Chrissy. She put down a ten of hearts. Knives put down a seven of hearts.

"Penalty for not saying 'Have a nice day!'" Danielle screamed and gave him a card.

"Have a nice day?" he said uncertainly.

Millie grabbed two cards and said "Thank you."

Wolfwood put down a seven of clubs. "Have a nice day," he said with a confused face.

"Thank you," Meryl said after catching on a bit, and picked up two cards. Vash put down a king of clubs. Danielle put down a jack of clubs. Hal put down a jack of hearts. Andie put down a three of hearts. Legato put down a four of hearts. Levi put down a four of diamonds. Rachel put down an ace of diamonds. Eric put down a six of diamonds.

"Penalty for playing out of turn!" Rachel threw a card at him.

"What?" Eric exclaimed. "I didn't do anyth-" Heather cut him off.

"Penalty for talking!" She gave him a card. "Point of order," Heather said.

"Penalty for touching your cards!" Danielle screamed at the new players, and gave them all one card. They dropped their cards and looked at Heather.

"When we're in point of order you can't touch your cards, but you can talk. Also, when there is an ace, you switch directions. So, since Rachel just put down an ace, it's your turn Levi. Got it?" Heather explained. They continued to play until someone won by getting rid of all their cards. Amazingly, Millie won.

"It must be one of her hidden talents," Meryl said to the group. Millie grinned sheepishly, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. Now Millie is the Mau Queen. She gets to decide one rule for this next game," Heather said to the group. Millie sat there, thinking, then her face lit-up.

"The rule is going to be, if you put down a heart, you have to say the name of someone you think is hot, or sexy," she told everyone. Everybody looked surprised by this new rule, but they had to go along with it. Millie started off the game, this time. She put down a heart first thing. She said Wolfwood as her answer. Wolfwood went and put down a heart. He said Millie. Meryl then put down a heart and said Vash as an answer. Vash also put a heart down and said Meryl. Danielle put down a heart and said Hal. Hal did the same, but said Danielle. Andie put a heart down and said Legato. Legato did the same and said Andie. Levi put one down also and said Rachel. Rachel put one down and said Levi. Eric put one down and said Stephanie. Stephanie put one down and said Eric. Heather put one down and said Forrest. Forrest, put a heart down and said Heather. Chrissy put a heart down and said Knives. Knives put a heart down and said Chrissy.

They went 3 more rounds without putting any more hearts down and finished up the stack, so they re-shuffled it. It was Millie's turn again. She put down a heart and this time, said Vash. Vash looked mildly surprised but got over it. Wolfwood put down a heart and said Meryl.

"What?" she said shocked.

Heather started. "Penalty for ta-"

"I know! I know!" Meryl grabbed two cards because she talked again. She put a heart down also and said Wolfwood. Vash twitched jealously and put down one and said Heather. Danielle put a heart down and said Zach Braff. The Trigun characters looked at her questionably.

"Point of order." Everyone put down his or her cards. "Zach Braff is a really hot actor on a TV show called Scrubs. End point of order." They all picked up their own cards.

Hal went and said Andie. Andie went and said Wolfwood. Legato put one down and said Rachel. Levi went and said Chrissy. Rachel went and said Legato. Eric also put one down and said Danielle. Stephanie put one down and said Legato. Heather went and said Vash. Forrest thought for a couple seconds and said Meryl. Chrissy went and said Ricky Ullman. The Trigun people turned their attentions to _her _this time.

Chrissy sighed. "Point of order. Ricky Ullman is a really hot actor on earth who is in a show called Phil of the Future. End point of order."

Knives went and said Millie. Millie ended up winning this one too. They played one more game, but didn't make a new rule, and everybody put down hearts in the first round, again. Millie said Legato (unnatural. I know.), Wolfwood said Andie ('Yay!' she squealed inside her head), Meryl said Knives (Vash twitched in jealously again), Vash said Millie, Danielle said Eric, Hal said Meryl, and Andie said Seth Green. The Trigun people fell anime style.

Andie grinned. "Point of order. He's really hot. He's an actor that plays in tons of funny earth movies," she explained.

"Will it ever end?!" Vash whined.

"End point of order," said Rachel. Legato said Stephanie ('Yes! I just love that sexy British accent!' she thought joyfully to herself), Levi said Heather (even more unnatural), Rachel said Vash (Heather and Meryl glared at her. Rachel backed up in surrender), and Eric said Britney Spears. Knives clenched his fists.

"Point. Of. Order," he said. "Who are all these people?!"

Heather ticked them off on her fingers. "Well! Britney Spears is a slutbag whore… a.k.a singer. Some are actors. Some are comedians. They're all from earth. You wouldn't know them," she explained. "End point of order." Stephanie continued and said Chad Michael Murray, Heather said Brad Pitt; Forrest said Rachel (Heather slowly turned to him and raised her eyebrows.), Chrissy said Orlando Bloom, and Knives said Heather. Heather covered a laugh with a fake cough. Millie won again. Everybody looked shocked.

"I think I'm going to stop. That's enough Mau for one night," Chrissy said while standing up. Everybody agreed and got up too. Before leaving the room, all the separate couples gave each other a goodnight kiss. Everybody said goodnight before they walked out the door. Heather closed the door after everybody had left and sat down on her bed.

"That was fun," she said with a smile. "And… it was also a bit creepy, too."

"Yeah, it was," Chrissy agreed. Millie and Meryl nodded in agreement. Everybody fell asleep pretty fast once in their pajamas and bed. They all woke up the next morning and got dressed. The travelers met in the hallway and brought their things down the stairs. They left the hotel and set off for the next city. While walking, there was a lot of holding hands.

Danielle and Hal were so happy to be back together, when they were half way to December, they started making out. Everybody had to pull them apart so they didn't keep walking and split up. They traveled far before getting to December. They all looked at it and thought the big city was much better than Little Jersey.

Walking into December was like walking into New York City. Everyone was busy, everyone looked important, and everybody, had something different to do.

"I feel intimidated. Why are we here? Can we go now?" The words spilled from Heather's mouth in a rush as she turned to go.

Meryl stopped her. "Relax, Heather. This is my hometown."

"Heather doesn't like big cities," Danielle explained. "She's more of a country girl. She tends to lose it at the sight of big crowds. Just look at her and you'll see what I mean."

Heather's eyes were wide and shifty. She was hyperventilating and looking nervously around her searching for the best escape route.

Eric decided to be cruel and scare her a bit more. "The walls are closing in!" he yelled.

Heather screamed. "Make them stop. Make them stop," she mumbled repeatedly.

Rachel placed her hands on Heather's shoulders. "Heather, chill out," she said calmly. When Heather didn't stop mumbling, Rachel slapped her.

Heather immediately stopped and looked into Rachel's red eyes. She glared. "You… you slapped me!"

Everyone laughed as Rachel said, "Yes, Heather. Yes I did."

"Humph!" Heather crossed her arms and snuck her nose in the air.

They all kept walking. Meryl and Millie said that this was where the Bernardelli Headquarters was located. They wanted to visit their old friends.

First, the traveling group bought a few rooms in a hotel. Then they followed Meryl and Millie to a large, tall building with a huge, gold-plated sign that read, "The Bernardelli Insurance Society Headquarters."

"Holy cra-ud!" Eric corrected himself before Chrissy could glare at him.

"Yeah. It is really big isn't it?" Millie sighed.

"It's probably not as big as you think it is. Guys, come on. Stop gawking and lets go hit that Chinese restaurant we saw on the way here," Stephanie suggested.

Eric turned to look at her and screamed. Stephanie's hair had turned into a jet-black waterfall flowing down her back and stopped behind her knees. Her eyes had changed into a bright green. She wore a tight neon green tank top and black, baggy cargo pants. And finally, to top it all off, she sported her prided green and black Etnies that she was sure to always keep a blinding white.

"Stephanie?! What the Hal happened to you?!" Danielle exclaimed.

"What? What happened to me?" Stephanie asked, worried.

"Y-your hair. And your clothes…" Eric stuttered. "You look so hot!"

Stephanie looked at her now ebony hair and grinned. "Awesome…" she whispered.

They followed Meryl into the building. On the front desk was a sign that said 'Job Openings' and next to the sign, sat a girl of about 25 years old with blonde hair and green eyes. "Karen? It's me, Meryl!"

The blonde looked up to see her old friend come in with a big group of people. "Meryl? You're alive! Where have you been? You haven't been contacting the agency lately. We lost hope."

Meryl's eye twitched. "Could I uh… just go see the chief for a second?" she asked angrily.

"Sure, Meryl. His office is where it has always been. I'll tell him you're on your way up," Karen said while picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Hello, chief? This is Karen from the front desk. You'll never guess who just walked in the door." She then proceeded in telling Meryl to go up 8 flights of stairs and walk down the hallway to the last door that says 'Chief's Private Office'. That was where the man was waiting.

"Thank you, Karen. Why the stairs? What happened to the elevator?" Millie asked.

"Well… when somebody was riding the elevator, they heard this crack or some other strange sound. Now everyone is afraid to take it. You can try it if you're feeling… brave but I advise against it," Karen informed.

The travelers silently chose the stairs. None of them wanted to die anytime soon. By the time they all reached the eighth floor, they were too tired to walk. After a couple minutes rest, they gathered up their strength and went over to the chief's door.

Meryl stopped and looked at Vash. "Um… Vash? I don't think it would be the best idea for you to come in with us. On second thought, why don't some of you stay out here? This office isn't really all that big." Heather, Rachel, Legato, and Andie decided to come into the office with Meryl and Millie. Wolfwood, Knives, Forrest, Levi, Chrissy, Hal, Danielle, Eric, and Stephanie stayed out in the hallway with Vash.

"Miss Meryl? Miss Millie? You're alive!" the Chief exclaimed happily and stood up to give them each a giant hug. "We thought you two had died."

"Yeah… we heard. I wanted to speak to you about that," Meryl declared while glaring at her boss. She swiftly snatched a flyer off of his desk. "What is the meaning of this?!" She pointed to a title that read 'Job Openings'. "Are we fired or something?"

"Just calm down, Miss Meryl. We'll get this sorted out. I didn't know you were still alive so I had those signs put up just in case you didn't ever come back. I'll have them taken down this instant." He called Karen at the front desk and told her to take down the 'Job Openings' sign. "See? All is well."

"I just wanted to let you know that you broke the Bernardelli code," Meryl said.

The chief frowned. "How so?" he asked.

"In the Bernardelli Employee Handbook, it states clearly that the chief, that's you, cannot assume that an employee is dead with out any evidence to support, unless the employee hasn't made known that he or she is alive after three years of his or her last report. Sir. It has been only two years and 364 days! My last routine report was two years, 364 days, 23 hours, and 59 minutes ago. And oh! There goes the last second." Meryl pointed to the clock. "I'm still hired," she said simply.

The chief just gaped. "So, suck on that!" Heather exclaimed.

The chief chuckled and said, "Even if you were10 years late, I would still hire you, Miss Meryl. You have always been and will always be perfectly qualified for this job. Tell me what you been up to. I want to hear all about it."

Meryl told the chief about Vash coming home after fighting his brother, Knives. She then told him how Heather and the rest of the kids came to be with them saying that they were orphans that were hostages in a battle they fought in. She left out the parts about what Vash and Knives were along with most of the unexplained incidents that occurred while fighting the Gung Ho Guns and Legato. She also pretended that Legato and Wolfwood were never killed. All of this came with the help of Millie, Heather, Rachel, Andie, and Legato.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the office, Danielle and Hal were making out in a corner. Hmm… they seem to never get bored of it. Vash and Wolfwood were chatting with Knives. Forrest and Eric were talking about what they found sexy in girls. Stephanie was sitting by them, eavesdropping and hoping to score some gossip points with the other girls. Finally, Levi and Chrissy were having a heated discussion about the people they were paired with. 

"I kind of just realized… I think I'm sort of getting over Rachel. What do you think?" Levi asked hesitantly.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I'm not you. I feel the same about Knives. I mean, he's nice and all. He likes me. He's really cute. He just… doesn't seem my type," said Chrissy.

"What is your type?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

Chrissy blushed. "This might sound weird… but y-" She turned to see Meryl, Millie, Heather, Rachel, Andie, and Legato walk out of the room thanking the chief for his time. "We'll talk about this later."

"All right," Levi winked.

"We have another three years!" Millie said happily.

"Millie. We still need to write reports. I really don't want to get fired like we almost just did." Meryl rubbed her neck. "Ugh… I need a massage. Badly."

"I'll do it for you!" Vash volunteered.

"Later, Vash." Meryl looked at him. Vash smiled knowingly.

"I suggest we go rent a car. I definitely do not want to walk to the next town," Stephanie complained. "But first… CHINESE FOOD!!!" Her long, shiny, black hair bounced up and down as she jumped excitedly all over the place.

"Fine. Go with Stephanie if you're hungry. I'm not too fond of Chinese food, myself," said Heather.

"I'll come with you to rent the car," said Chrissy. "I'm not really that hungry."

Everyone but Meryl, Chrissy, and Heather went to rent a car while arguing about which color to choose: purple, blue, or red. With Meryl wanted purple, Chrissy wanting blue, and Heather begging for red. They ended up getting a black van with neon green racing stripes in honor of Stephanie who was ecstatic when she saw it.

Soon, they began driving across the desert to reach their next destination. Unlucky for them, the van broke down three fourths of the way there so they had to start walking, groaning the entire way.

* * *

They finally reached the third city and looked around. "What city is this?" Hal asked. 

"New Oregon. This is where that feud thingy over the satellite is," Heather informed.

"That ended last time we were here," Vash corrected and then stuck a heroic pose. "Vash saved the day again!"

Meryl rolled her eyes and asked. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"I don't know," Wolfwood replied. "Ask Vash."

Meryl glared at him. "I was," she said sharply.

"I don't know either. Forrest was leading the way," Vash answered.

"I don't know where I'm going! I don't live on this planet!" Forrest ejaculated.

"Whatever. We're here, now. So I guess we'll stay to get a bite to eat and get some rest before we travel a little more," Chrissy suggested. "What _is _here, anyway?" she asked.

"The satellite is the biggest thing, here. I guess we could walk in there and say we're taking over for a couple hours!" said Millie with a thoughtful expression.

"That's crazy, Millie. They wouldn't let us in for a million double dollars," Meryl said.

"Actually…" Danielle began. "That might not be such a bad idea."

"What? Give them a million bucks? But we don't have-" Rachel began.

Danielle cut her off. "No! No! I meant that we could-"

"Crash the satellite!" Heather exclaimed. "I meant-"

"We get what you mean, Heather. I actually think that might be fun," Stephanie agreed.

"And do what? Tell people our life stories? You guys are weirdly insane. I don't even know why I hang out with you people." Chrissy rubbed her temples.

"Because you love us!" Heather gave Chrissy a hug.

"We provide the entertainment while you keep us in check," said Danielle.

"Well, I, for one, agree with Chrissy," said Meryl. "What would we do? The people wouldn't want to listen to a big bunch of kids."

"On the contrary, I think you're wrong on that one, Meryl. We aren't just a big bunch of kids. We're from Earth," said Andie. "And earthen kids are cool."

"You're actually going to tell them that you're from the past? Are you crazy? You've all lost you're minds!" Knives exclaimed.

"I second that." Chrissy raised her hand a bit.

"Ok! Ok! All in favor of taking over the satellite for an hour, raise your hand," said Heather. Rachel, Danielle, Andie, Stephanie, Eric, Hal, Vash, Millie, Wolfwood, and Heather all raised their hands. "All right. All in favor of being stupid and boring and leaving the satellite alone, raise your hands." She counted Meryl, Chrissy, Knives, Legato, Levi, and Forrest. "Ha! Majority rules! We're going! And you guys have to come along whether you like it or not!"

The losers fell behind the rest of the excited group as they walked down the streets and into the building of the satellite. Before the desk clerk could welcome them and ask what they needed, the travelers were already stuffed into an elevator rising to the top floor.

"My gosh! Get off my foot!" Vash ordered.

"Someone is stepping on my hair," said Heather at the bottom of the mob.

Chrissy was smashed up against the wall with Levi. "This is kind of awkward…" he blushed.

Danielle and Hal were standing in the middle of the elevator macking on each other with out taking breaths. Stephanie was pressed up against Eric who had an expression of pure bliss on his features. Vash and Meryl were smashed together with Meryl's face in his chest. Wolfwood was back to back with Vash with Millie next to him with her back to the wall. Rachel, Andie, and Legato were in a row against the wall. Knives was lying next to Heather complaining about all the diseases he could be catching from this "contaminated air," as he put it.

And Forrest stood there all alone thinking, 'Wow… this is less lame then I thought it would be.' He chuckled inside his head. 'I'm glad I took that dare. Pretending to like Heather has been really fun.' Too bad Heather was in too much pain to hear that. Or was she?

Heather's aqua eyes flashed red for a second. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' She narrowed her eyes just as someone stepped on her hair, pulling it again. She screamed, "Damn it! That hurt!" and promptly forgot what she heard as she tried to crawl away from the Chrissy Death Glare aiming at her.

To the thankfulness of its occupants, the elevator doors finally opened. Everyone fell out, gasping for breath. And to their embarrassment, an old, white haired man in a suit took one look at them and sighed, shaking his head. "So young," he whispered. "They have whole lives ahead of them. Didn't your parents tell you that drugs were bad for you?" He sighed again and stepped into the elevator.

The travelers got up and brushed the dirt from their clothes. "That was disgusting," said Meryl.

"Totally…" Danielle agreed, continuously brushing off invisible dirt.

"All right!" Rachel exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. "Where's the broadcasting room thingy?" Vash led them to the room.

Then Stephanie did a very reckless thing. "Put all of your hands up! We're taking over!" The speaker guy didn't do anything. "I mean it! We are armed!" She winked at Andie who pulled out her two real-looking _air_ guns. "Now do you believe us?" Stephanie smiled evilly.

"Ok! Ok! I surrender!" The speaker guy put his hands up.

"Rachel? May I see your black scarf?" Heather asked.

"B- but… It's my black scarf…" Rachel said meekly.

"Yeah… That's why she asked to see _your black scarf_," Knives said. Legato looked at him ready to defend Rachel if he said anything rude.

Danielle just grabbed the long black scarf and tied the speaker guy up. Rachel scoffed. "That's why you needed my scarf? Ew! He probably like… has AIDS or something! I'm gonna die!"

Then, simultaneously, Danielle and Heather looked at each other and said, "If you pet a cat that someone with AIDS had pet before, you could get AIDS and DIE!"

"And if you sit on a toilet that someone with AIDS sat on, you could get AIDS and DIE!" said Stephanie.

"What was that?" Wolfwood asked.

"Oh! They were just mocking this AIDS video we had to watch in science last year," Eric explained. "It was really lame."

"What the hell is AIDS?" Knives asked. Chrissy didn't glare as hard at him as she did to the others.

"AIDS stands for Acquired Immuno-Deficiency Syndrome. You can get it from exchanging IV drugs with someone who has HIV, Human Immuno-deficiency Virus or AIDS, or you can get it by having sex without protection with someone who has the disease. It's an STD," Meryl said.

"How did you know that?" Vash asked amazed.

"I went to high school," Meryl said simply.

"Didn't Rem teach you any of this?" asked Wolfwood. "My God…"

There was a silence. "You did not want to say that," said Chrissy, glaring.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that! Heh, heh… heh…" Wolfwood laughed nervously.

Eric stood next to the switch that said "on air". "Um… guys? People can hear us…"

"Good! Let's get this show on the road!" Millie clapped her hands together.

"So… yeah… that…" Rachel began.

"Yes, Rachel?" Chrissy prodded. "Was there anything you wanted to say?" There was a dramatic pause.

Heather started applauding. "Give it up for Rachel!"

"Hi… I'm Andie. We're from Earth," Andie said.

"Don't tell them that!" Chrissy ordered.

"Why not?" Hal asked.

"Because… because… The press would go after us! We wouldn't be left alone!" Meryl yelled.

"Honey, we _are _the press." Eric patted Meryl's shoulder.

"Watch! We can say anything we want and they'll believe it," Stephanie whispered so the audience couldn't hear. "I'm sorry for the late notice but a typhoon is coming in five seconds!" Screams of terror were heard from outside the building.

"Just kidding!" Vash said.

"Oh yes… Vash the Stampede. Let's chat a little about him, shall we?" Rachel suggested.

"That is a fantastic idea." Wolfwood was beginning to really like this rendezvous.

"What should we say?" Andie whispered frantically.

"Nothing!" Vash answered back.

"For all of your information," said Knives. "Vash the Stampede is in this very city! You are all in extreme danger!"

"Uh huh. You're one to talk! You're his brother, his _twin_ brother," Vash pointed out hoping to drag Knives into trouble with him.

"Oh… and how do you happen to know so much about Vash the Stampede, Sir?" Stephanie asked him.

"Because… because…" Vash stuttered. "I'm… his number one fan!"

"Right…" Wolfwood said sarcastically.

"There are a million people out there who would disagree because Vash the Stampede has no fans," said Stephanie.

"You know… I would have to disagree with that," Heather said.

"No fans on _this _planet," said Forrest.

"Wait a second. What is this planet called, again?" Danielle asked being her blonde self.

"I think it's like… Smoking Gun or something," Rachel guessed.

"It's Gunsmoke, stupid!" Heather corrected.

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid, stupid!"

"You're the stupid one, stupid."

"I have to go now. Bye stupid!"

"Bye, stupid!"

"Well, that's enough talk for now. How about we play a nice love song for all of you lovers out there," Levi said in his best radio voice.

"Ooh! I wanna pick!" Rachel declared.

"No Elvis!" her friends yelled out simultaneously.

Rachel sniffed. "You guys are so cruel…"

"How about Jesse McCartney?" Chrissy asked.

"I like that idea," Heather said.

"Me, too," Stephanie and Danielle said.

Chrissy looked at all the buttons that played songs. "They don't have him!"

"I have an idea," Legato said while staring at a cord that connected to the control panel. "Do any of you have some CD playing device?" he asked.

"Oh! I do." Stephanie pulled out her walkman.

"I brought my CD's," said Chrissy. She pulled out Jesse McCartney.

Legato hooked up the walkman with the CD in it to the control panel with the cord. What track number?" he asked.

Chrissy had him switch to each track until he got to one song where she said, "Stop here!" The song started to play:

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer

"I love this song!" Heather yelled out. "It's called 'Because You Live' by Jesse McCartney," she said to the confused Trigun characters.

Eric weirdly walked up to Rachel. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Rachel laughed. "You may," she replied. Eric wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Um… Eric?"

"Hmm?" he asked treasuring her oncoming anger because he was just weird.

"Do you want to let go of me?"

"No."

"Wanna see what I can do?" she asked evilly.

"Whatever," he waved it off.

Rachel grinned mischievously. Then, before Eric could react, Rachel elbowed him in the place where he didn't want to be elbowed in. He fell to the floor holding his painful area, crying.

Rachel turned around to face him. She looked down at his shaking form. Her hand slowly rose to cover her mouth. "I AM SO SORRY!!! I meant to hit you in the stomach but… you're just too tall!"

"N- no problem. Let me just… go into the men's room to make sure everything is still intact." Eric hobbled out of the room.

"You so did that on purpose," Stephanie said, trying really hard not to laugh.

"No. Actually I didn't," said Rachel.

Eric shortly came back. "Are you ok, Eric?" Heather asked.

"A little. Unless you wanted to kiss it for me," Eric said suggestively.

"Dream on," Heather hit him in the head.

As the song went on, Levi shyly walked up to Chrissy. "Will you dance with me?" Chrissy smiled and agreed.

After an hour of playing different songs and being funny and weird, the travelers left the room. They almost forgot to untie the radio dude.

"I'm actually glad you people came. Just look at that." He pointed to an area on the control panel that said 'number of listeners.' "Before you came, that thing said that only 1,000 people were listening to us. Now look at it." The number had gone up to 734,023.

Millie smiled proudly. "I knew this was a good idea."

* * *

They all left to rent another car. Heather was playing with her cell phone. She looked at the date and squealed. "My birthday is tomorrow! How weird is that? When we were at school, the date was November 5th. We've only been here for around… Oh my gosh… Guys! We've been here for two months!" She started laughing hysterically. 

"What do you think everyone is doing right now?" Chrissy asked sadly.

"I don't know. Do you think they're even looking for us?" asked Danielle worriedly.

"They are," Rachel reassured her. 'I hope…'

"Come on, guys! We'll get home soon!" Andie tried to cheer everyone up.

"Gray skies are gonna clear up! Put on a happy face," Rachel started singing a song from the musical, Bye Bye, Birdie, which they were in. "Brush off the clouds and cheer up! Put on a happy face!"

"Take off that gloomy mask of tragedy. It's not your style. You'll look so good that you'll be glad you decided to smile! Pick out a pleasant outlook. Stick out that noble chin! Wipe off that full of doubt look. Slap on a happy grin!" Heather took up the song.

"And spread sunshine all over the place! Just put on a happy face!" Stephanie sang along.

"Put on a happy face," Rachel sang.

"Put on a happy face," Andie started to sing, too.

"And if you're feeling cross and bickerish, don't sit and whine. Think of banana splits and liquorish, and you'll feel fine!" Stephanie sang again.

Andie sang in her most awesome voice. "I knew a girl so gloomy, she'd never laugh or sing! She wouldn't listen to me. Now she's a mean old thing! So spread sunshine all over the place just put on a happy face." They all danced a little. "Spread sunshine all over the place just…" she paused.

"Put on a happy face!" Rachel, Andie, Stephanie, and Heather finished. They bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ooh! Let's sing anoth-" Heather was cut off.

"No," said Rachel, Andie, and Stephanie.

"Psh! Fine!" Heather crossed her arms. "For he's a fine, upstanding, patriotic, healthy, normal, American boy," she sang quietly to herself as Wolfwoodbegan to drive to the next city. "Where to?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could go to July," Meryl suggested. "You know, for Vash's birthday. It's in two days you know."

"Yeah. And my birthday is tomorrow," said Heather.

"Really? So we can celebrate that, too!" Millie exclaimed.

"What a coincidence," Vash said.

"You have no idea how excited I was when I figured that out. Ask any of these people. I was out of my mind with happiness!" Heather said.

"Oh yes… You would not believe. She would not shut up about it!" said Chrissy laughing.

* * *

When they arrived at July, Meryl rented the usual hotel rooms. They went to bed after a long, vigorous day of traveling. 

When they woke up in the morning, everyone wished Heather a happy birthday. The girls took her to a salon, not a saloon, to get her hair, nails, and make up done. Of course they wouldn't let her have all the fun alone. Next to Heather, Stephanie, Chrissy, Millie, Meryl, Rachel, Andie, Danielle, and Eric who decided to come instead of going to the saloon with the rest of the guys.

"So are you girls… and guy enjoying your makeovers?" the salon lady asked. The girls… and Eric sighed in response. "I'll take that that as a yes." The lady smiled and walked away.

Back in the saloon, all the guys were getting wasted except Knives, Legato, Levi, and Hal. They were just drinking soda laughing at the very drunken Vash, Wolfwood, and Forrest who freakishly looked more like Vash than Knives did. Levi and Hal were spitting out more soda than they were drinking, they were laughing so hard. When Vash started to pull off his boxers, Knives decided it would be a good time to interfere. The drunks were dragged back to the hotel, given water, and put to sleep.

When the girls arrived back, they got a surprise. The guys had decorated the room Heather was staying in and yelled out 'Surprise!' Wolfwood and Forrest were still out. Vash, since he wasn't exactly human, had woken up and gotten over his hangover before them.

"Wow! This was the first surprise party I've ever had in my life. So… I would say I'm turning 14. I don't know…" Heather paused to think.

"Whatever. We put 14 candles on your cake anyway," said Levi.

"Make a wish!" said Hal.

Heather sat in front of the cake and stared at the candles. "Ooh… fire…" she mumbled amazed.

"Just blow!" Stephanie ordered. Heather did so. You will never know what she wished for. I'll just tell you, it came true. They cut the double chocolate cake and served it to everyone.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Heather gave them all a hug. She then opened up her one huge present. Heather started to slowly tear off the doughnut wrapping paper. "Ah screw it!" she exclaimed as she gave up trying to keep the paper nice. Under the wrapping paper was a huge box with what seemed to be air holes on it. Heather opened the box and out came…

"Oh! This is what I've always wanted! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! And oh! It's so… big! I just love the color of it. Hmm… that's odd. Why is the tip, right here, shaped like that? I think it'll be too big for me to ride on. I'm way to small. Should I wear a helmet? Riding something like that looks dangerous. I might even need lessons. Well thank you guys! This is my third favorite animal. It's so cute! I'll name it… Vash Jr."

Vash blushed. "Don't name it that."

"Why not? I love donkeys," said Heather, pouting. **(AN Hmm… I believe you were thinking of something else. If you weren't, you are now.) **

"Fine," Vash sighed. Everyone went to sleep. In the morning, for Vash's birthday, they all went to the saloon. Only Millie joined Vash, Wolfwood, and Forrest with the drinking.

"Ooh! It's getting hot in here!" Millie started to unbutton her shirt.

"Yeah! Go big girl!" Eric and Wolfwood cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Millie slurred.

Meryl stopped her and led her back to the hotel. She passed out onto Meryl on the way. "A little… help?" Hal helped pull her off.

Meryl made doughnuts for Vash and Knives' birthday. **(AN Which is on the same day, I just figured out. Yes… I know I'm slow. Shut up!)** Heather came up to him with an unusually large toothpick.

"Happy birthday, Vash." She threw it at him.

"Is this my present?" he asked.

"Psh! No! Open it up!" Meryl ordered.

"Open it up?" he repeated doubtfully.

"Just open it. You'll like it." Chrissy grinned.

Vash held onto it and looked at them. He reluctantly cracked the large toothpick in half. There was something inside. He pulled it out. It was a tiny piece of paper rolled up really tightly. He unrolled it and read out loud, "27 years ago, Vash the Stampede destroyed the city of July… bla, bla, bla… Here we go. According to two Bernardelli representatives, Vash the Stampede should no longer be feared as the Humanoid Typhoon. As of now, Vash the Stampede no long has the bounty of $$60 billion on his head. Bla, bla, bla." Vash looked up at Meryl. He shot up from his seat and gave her a hug, which she immediately returned.

"Aw!" Heather clasped her hands together and squealed.

"Ok! Enough fluffiness," said Chrissy, smiling. "Let's just get to sleep and leave for the next city in the morning."

Eric, Hal, Levi, and Forrest walked to their room. "So what color nailpolish did you get, Eric?" Hal asked.

"Pink! You like?" Eric flashed his cotton candy pink toenails and fingernails at his roommates.

Everybodypacked for their leave in the morning and got into bed. Everyone dreamed sweet dreams except Forrest whose conscious was getting the better of him. He kept tossing and turning in his bed dreaming about Heather throwing fireball at him and torching him and sending him to hell for the farce he was playing. It was finally when the vision of the fireball lit his hair on fire; he woke up in cold sweat. "I have to tell her," was all he said.

* * *

**FINALLY!!! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I know you people hate me for taking so long. I hope the length of this chapter explains why I took so long. It took me a really long time to get the time to do this chapter. I've been extremely busy lately. I'm in this one play and it's taking a lot of my time. My teachers are really evil for all the homework they throw at us. I still have an essay to do that's technically due on Monday. So I hope you're not bored with this story. It's finally here! Please review!!!**


	9. It's a bird! It's a plane! No IT'S ANDIE...

**Sorry I took so long, readers. I've just been really busy. School and stuff… it throws. Anyway, at least I have this update. This is the second to last chapter of the story. I have one more. It'll be the last. It's going to be three different endings to the story. I'm going to pick one of them to be the real end and I'm going to use it for the sequel. Oops! I didn't just say there would be a sequel! 'clears throat' Anyway, the sequel (I'm not saying there will be one or anything…) won't come until later. I'm going to take a break from this story and try to finish Trigun Holidays. I'll like… pre write all the holidays or something. After that, I'm going to finish Loving Life. But before that, I'm going to start on a new fic. I don't know what it's about yet, but I'm working on it. Thank you so much for your reviews and whoever has stuck with me from the beginning of this fic to the end. I love y'all. Well, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 It's a bird! It's a plane! No… IT'S ANDIE'S TRIGUN DVD!**

Sleeping on the sand steamer in the third class cabin was the worst, most uncomfortable experience. Waking up was worse. Heather hit her head on the bunk above her, forgetting where she was.

"Crap…" she muttered angrily as she rolled off her bunk in pain and opened the door to the third class corridor. It wouldn't budge. "Come on, you stupid thing."

It finally flew open. Heather walked out to a surprise.

"Did I wake you up?" Forrest asked.

"No. What time is it?"

"About 4:30 in the morning."

"Oh."

"Heather? There was something I wanted to tell you," Forrest said hesitantly.

"What is it? I think I have an idea of it, but tell me anyway."

The guilty boy tried to stall. "Tell me what you think it is," he said.

"No, no! I'd much rather have you tell me," said Heather irritably. 'I know your secret, Forrest,' she thought to herself. 'You can't hide from me anymore.'

"Ok…" Forrest began. "I uh… wasn't at your lunch table to tell you how I felt. I was kind of dared to do it. Jesse and Philip dared me to pretend that I liked you. So… I don't really… like you…"

Heather chuckled. "I knew it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see how long you could stand to be an asshole before you broke." Forrest looked down shamefully. Heather smirked. "Hell! I don't need you anyway. Besides, I've got bigger fish to fry."

"Like who?" Forrest asked thinking about his friends, Jesse and Philip.

"No one. I've just always wanted to say that." The blonde grinned.

"So, you're not mad?" Forrest asked.

"Damn straight I am!" Heather glared. "I-" A crash in a nearby room interrupted her oncoming verbal attack. She ran to the room where the noise originated.

On the ground with cleaning supplies piled on top of him, sat the hottest boy Heather had ever seen. He had thick, glossy dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with brown overalls. "Be careful!" His warning came a second too late. Heather had slipped in a puddle of water that spilled out of a bucket the boy had dropped. He kicked the cleaning supplies off of him and pulled Heather up off the ground. "Hey, sorry about that. I'm just really tired. I was trying to put this stuff away but I sort of knocked something over which caused a huge chain reaction. My name is Kaite."

Heather just stood there staring. She had never in her life seen a guy that hot that was around her age. She shook her head to rid herself of the hormonal thoughts she was having. "I'm Heather. What are you doing up at 4:30 in the morning?" she asked. 'You stupid girl. You don't have to ask. Hello? You've seen Trigun. He works here.'

"I should say the same to you."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend," she explained.

"I heard. I work on this rig."

'Score one for me!'

"I've been up all night cleaning the place. I was just about to get a few hours of sleep."

"Oh…" They just stared at each other.

"Kaite!" Vash came into the storeroom. "I didn't know this was the steamer you worked on! How've you been?"

"Great, actually!" Kaite replied.

"Vash? What are you doing up?" Heather asked, angry at him for ruining her moment with the hottest guy she had ever seen.

"Well, I heard a crash so I decided to check it out," he replied, completely oblivious to Heather's glare.

"It's great to see you again, Vash. I never thought _this_ day would come." Kaite smiled. "The Bad Lads haven't bothered us at all since you came and we've been through that pass hundreds of times!"

"Vash! Heather!" Forrest tried to get their attention. They turned around to see the sand steamer's captain standing next to Forrest with a worried look on his wrinkled face.

"I'm so glad you're back, Vash. They're here!" the captain screamed.

"Who's here?" Vash asked.

"Your mom!" Rachel appeared out of nowhere.

"Really?" Vash asked wide-eyed.

"The Bad Lad gang!" the captain screamed like a little girl and ran around in circles. "Help! Help me, Mommy!"

His screams woke everyone in the third class cabins. A booming voice was heard over the passengers' cries of terror. "Vash the Stampede! I know you're down there!" bellowed the voice. "Come out! Face me!"

"Damn… it…" Wolfwood muttered. Chrissy was too frightened to glare and all the others were too scared to notice. Slowly, Vash made his way through the crowd, his friends following him dutifully, having his back.

"I hope this doesn't turn out like the last time," Meryl whispered.

"It won't," Andie reassured.

"How can you be so sure?" Millie asked.

Stephanie smiled. "Because we're here," she replied optimistically.

Within a minute, Vash found himself face to face with the one and only Brilliant Dynamites Neon himself. "We meet again," Vash said with an air of confidence and casualty as he coolly slid on his orange sunglasses.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I hate it when he does this. He doesn't know how retarded he looks."

Danielle boldly walked up to him and, to his surprise, snatched off his glasses. "Look! Sunglasses are only to be worn when sunny," Danielle scolded like the true fashion guru she was. "It's almost five in the morning! Gosh! Flippin' retard…" She left him stunned and stood next to Chrissy, still holding the orange shades. Vash blinked at her.

"Go on, Vash!" Knives ordered. "Pretend she didn't take your stupid sunglasses!"

"They are not stupid, Meanie!" Vash pouted. "It's so hard sometimes to have an older brother who bullies you around all the time, you know?"

"I completely understand!" Heather exclaimed.

"Whatever! Just keep up your little "cool" façade," Chrissy said, doing air quotations when saying "cool".

"Ok! I'm getting sick of this shit! Who are these children, buddy?" BDN asked Vash and pointed angrily at Chrissy, who had a "speak-again-and-I'll-kill-you" look on her face.

Heather, Rachel, Vash, and Knives magically pulled out their guns and aimed them at BDN and his gang. Andie suddenly held her whips, Meryl had two of her fifty derringers, Millie held her huge stun gun, and we can only guess how Wolfwood retrieved his Cross Punisher.

Neon glanced at his opponents and laughed. "What a nice little ragtag team you have here. You sure know how to make your entrances good and flashy!"

Hal jumped out from behind Danielle. "Thank you!" he replied then hid behind his girlfriend again.

Before he could react, Vash shot BDN's lit-up guns out of his hands. Levi caught one and Chrissy caught the other. They smiled at each other and he winked.

Hal magically held a rope and faced the audience. "Don't try this at home, kids!" Then he jumped high onto one of BDN's broad shoulders. He threw one end of the rope at Danielle and swiftly pulled her up to the other shoulder. Heather tossed one of her guns at Danielle, who sat by Neon's head, and pointed the gold weapon on a spot right above his ear.

"Dang!" Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know I'm fast," Hal said proudly.

"No, not you! You are hecka strong, Neon!" Heather pointed out.

"You're related to your brother!" Danielle grinned.

"That means I'm related to me!" said Heather.

"Of course I'm strong, woman! I have to be. I _am _the greatest, most flashy and feared man on the planet," Neon said haughtily, completely unaware of the gun pointed at his head.

"Well, if you're going to be all _snooty _about it, she takes it back." Eric placed his hands on his hips.

"You have truly out-gayed yourself, Eric," Stephanie laughed, her long black mane of hair shaking behind her.

"Snooty?" BDN giggled girlishly. "Even _I _don't say snooty!"

"Hey! I do!" Eric, Hal, Legato, Knives, and Forrest all yelled out defensively.

"Ok… this is just getting weird…" said Andie. 'Eric is sort of gay… he says snooty. I suppose Neon is, too, because he said that "even he" doesn't say that. Legato, Forrest, Knives, and Hal all use that- Oh… my… GOD!' "Legato?"

'Oh, crap," Forrest, Hal, Knives, and Legato thought simultaneously.

"Can we just get to the point of this little rendezvous?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here to kill you, Vash, and collect the bounty on your head."

"Seriously?" Heather asked, gaping.

"Yes. Last time we met, I said I would take his life. I didn't think it would hurt to make some money for it."

"Honey… no," Hal patted Neon's head from his perch atop Neon's shoulder.

Vash snorted and dropped to the ground, holding his side, practically laughing his organs out.

"Dude, Vash doesn't have a bounty on his head anymore," Stephanie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seriously!" Heather repeated. Then she stomped her foot. "You kept us up for almost an hour for NO FRIGGEN REASON AT ALL?" Her eyes blazed red as she clenched her fists. "Look! I value my beauty sleep! AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!" Kaite came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was instantly calm.

"What do you mean that flashy bounty isn't there anymore?" BDN looked ready to kill.

"First of all, that's not what she said," Chrissy corrected.

"Second of all, it's true. I ordered the retraction and signed the papers myself!" Meryl grinned broadly.

"Third of all, it doesn't matter if the bounty is there or not," said Stephanie.

"And why the flash is that?" Neon asked.

"Because you have a gun pointed at your head," Danielle whispered.

"And it's loaded," said Hal.

"And it's pretty!" Heather squealed.

BDN smirked. "It won't matter if you kill me anyway."

Vash stopped laughing. Wolfwood narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I said so," Neon answered.

"No! Not the evil parental words!" Heather moaned.

The captain appeared out of the frightened crowd. "He trashed the engine, the engine controls, the brakes, everything!" the captain wailed.

"All right! Nobody panic!" said Heather.

"And the award for stupidest thing to be said in this situation goes to… Heather!" Chrissy said sarcastically.

"I'll get the anchor," Kaite volunteered. He fought threw the throng of passengers and ran into the storage room.

"Well, Vash the Stampede, looks like you've beat me again," Neon said, feeling the gun press against his head. "Come on you scum bags! This man beat us fair and square." He slowly raised his hands up in surrender. Danielle and Hal jumped off his shoulders. BDN skipped across the deck and leaped over the railing. Millie dashed to the edge and looked down just in time to see him and his army of Bad Lads drive off into the rising suns.

Kaite ran back out and swiftly threw the anchor out into the sand. Everyone stood there silently holding his or her breaths. After what seemed to be an hour, the sand steamer skidded to a halt.

Heather broke the silence. "Danielle? Can I have my gun back?"

"Well, Kaite. Looks like you've saved the day yet again." Vash smiled at the teen.

The captain walked up to Kaite and shook his hand. "Good job, kid," he said with a new dignity. "I've called bus services and three buses are on their way."

"Do you think we'll meet another almost dead priest on the way?" Andie grinned suggestively.

"I hope not…" said Chrissy.

"It doesn't matter," the captain said. "You're not going on the bus. It's your fault that we have to use them, anyway."

"How do you suppose we'll get to the next city, then!" Knives exclaimed.

"You can walk," the captain said simply and walked away, barking orders at the first mate.

"I guess we deserve it," sighed Vash.

The buses arrived within the hour. The passengers boarded with the exception of our favorite wanderers. Kaite was the last to get on. Before boarding, her kissed Heather on the cheek.

"I really hope we meet again, Heather." Kaite smiled. "Until then, I'll be thinking about you, every time I look into the night sky." Then he was gone.

Heather stood there with her hands clasped over her heart. "How romantic…" she sighed, her eyes glazed over.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Heather, you're such a sap."

"That was such a cheesy line. I wouldn't buy it at all if a guy ever said that to me," Hal said.

"Oh and by the way, Hal, we're over," Danielle said. "You are so gay. I was just too blind to see it. That's why you're so good in Queer as Folk! You weren't acting!"

"How did you…" Hal began.

Andie cleared her throat. "Does the word _snooty_ ring a bell?"

"And Forrest, you could have told me you were gay, if that's why you never liked me in the three years I've known you," said Heather.

"Legato, Knives… You two are next," said Andie. Chrissy smiled.

"Let's just go," Meryl suggested.

Vash moaned. "Do we _have _to walk?" he whined and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Meryl?" he said meekly. "Will you carry me?" He pouted.

"Vash! Get off!" She pushed him off her shoulder and he smiled and lightly kissed her cheek and started running with Meryl close on his tail. Millie started laughing and Wolfwood wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They started walking in the direction Vash ran in. Knives and Legato followed arguing about who was cuter: Vash or Wolfwood. Hal and Forrest talked about their ex-girlfriends and what was wrong with them. For example, "Heather's sense of style is so whacked out," said Forrest. "I mean, who wears a belt over a mini skirt anyway?" Levi and Rachel were trying to find the nicest way to break up with each other. Heather and Stephanie were talking about Stephanie's commitment issues. Danielle, Andie, and Chrissy were talking about their gay boyfriends.

An hour later, Hal and Danielle were making out because they wanted to. Chrissy and Levi were together silently walking, randomly giving each other kisses. Andie, Stephanie, Rachel, and Heather were talking about the new play Andie was writing. Knives, Legato, and Forrest were talking about cute boys. Millie and Wolfwood were reminiscing. Meryl had long since caught up to Vash. They were hanging out with Millie and Wolfwood.

Danielle spotted a black spot in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hal replied. "Maybe there's a grain of sand on your eyeball."

Andie, Rachel, Stephanie, and Heather joined them and looked at the spot. "I can see it too," said Andie. "But I don't expect you to be able to see it, Heather." She grinned.

Heather pouted. "That's mean. You shouldn't make fun of my near-sightedness."

"It kind of looks like a bird," said Danielle.

"A _dead_ bird…" Rachel squinted.

"Or a plane," said Stephanie. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What? It could be a plane crash."

"I don't think there are any planes on this planet," said Andie.

"It's superman!" Heather cheered. She paused. "A dead superman… No!" she cried.

Andie saw Vash and Meryl run up to the spot. "It could be another half dead priest."

"That might be what _you're _hoping for, Andie," said Rachel knowingly.

"Let's just go see what it is and stop trying to guess," said Hal.

They were the last ones there. Vash was squatting by it looking at it curiously. "I have no clue what this could be," he said.

Chrissy pushed through everyone and only had to glance once at the unidentified object. "Andie!" she exclaimed. "You'd better get over here."

Andie came over. A smile slowly became her. "My Trigun DVD! Oh my gosh!"

"You do know what this means, right?" Rachel asked, solemnly.

"We're going home," Heather stated the obvious. Everyone stood silently staring at the DVD sadly.

Andie picked it up. "Well… we should be getting home."

"How do you think we should do it?" Heather asked.

"I think we would go back the same way we came," Chrissy suggested. "We'll all touch it at the same time."

"What if it doesn't work?" Millie asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Rachel sighed. "But we won't know until we try it."

"Levi, Hal, you guys have to touch it, too. It's your only way back," said Stephanie.

"But if my DVD came back, I think the one they used will, too," said Andie.

"We should stay a little while longer and look for it," Hal said.

"It's ok," said Levi. "I don't think my friend will mind that we left it here. I'll buy him another one."

Vash, Knives, Meryl, Millie, Legato, and Wolfwood had been quiet. "We're going to miss you guys," Wolfwood spoke up.

"I admit it. I'm going to miss you spiders, too," Knives sighed, defeated.

"Aw come on, Vash," said Heather. "One more hug for old times sake." Vash grinned and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Eric winked at Meryl. "It's too bad we never really got it on. I always thought you were pretty hot."

"Excuse me!" Meryl gaped and blushed.

"Bye…" Legato hesitated. "…friends."

"Oh! I'm going to miss you all so much!" Millie started to cry.

"Don't, Millie!" Heather's voice was shaking. "You're going to make _me _cry, too!"

"It's been fun," said Wolfwood.

"I guess I'll miss you guys, too," Chrissy admitted. "Even if I hate Trigun. And I'm still never going to watch it. I've had enough of Vash the Stampede to last a hundred lifetimes."

"Hey! I resent that," Vash pouted. Chrissy laughed. "Andie? That picture of me on you DVD makes me look stupid."

"It doesn't take much to do that, Vash," said Knives.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Chrissy smiled.

Forrest stepped out from behind everybody. "I really hate to say this… but we really have to go."

Andie still held the DVD. She felt like she had the burden of telling everyone the world was going to blow up in two minutes. "Ok everyone. We just have to touch it at the same time. When I say go…" Millie and Wolfwood held on to each other, hoping it wasn't the end. Andie shut her eyes tightly. "Go!"

* * *

**WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE ENTIRE FIC! I just realized, I really want to know. Are you cool and is it the one, only Heather? Is it Andie, Steph, Chrissy? Rachel, Danielle? One of the boys? Or are you an irreversible Trigun fan and you still love Vash, Meryl, Millie, Wolfwood, Knives, or Legato? Tell me please in your next review! I also want to know if it would be ok if I use a bad word once in my next chapter. I'm gonna tell Forrest off. 'evil grin' It's a rated R word. I just don't want you to get mad if I use an R word in a PG-13 fic. Review and tell me! Thanks.**


	10. Why don’t you just make up yo

**Disclaimer- Ok people. I don't own Trigun or whatever. **

**I'm so sad… I'm depressed and I'm afraid my mood might affect my writing… Well, that's ok, right? All right, last chapter… Any of you guys gonna miss me? I'm gonna miss me… But don't worry, I'm not dead. For a while, I wasn't as obsessed with Trigun as I used to be. But I'm getting back into it now. It might be a while before I write the sequel. I might not even write it. But tell me if you really want me to. It's almost been two years since I first saw Trigun. Why do people have to change? Why does life have to suck? I'm not gonna get all… "What's the point of life?" on you so don't worry. Here's the chapter. Have fun. Oh and this chapter is going to be in different points of view, because I feel like it. And I'm the writer so I can do what I want. BOO YA! Ahem… Yeah…**

**Chapter 10 Why don't you just make up your mind, already!**

Heather's POV

"Is this what being high feels like?" I whispered to myself looking at my surroundings. Everything was spinning around. The last thing I saw was Wolfwood and Millie kiss. Then came all the swirling colors. "I really don't want to go back home…" I muttered. "I guess it's too late now…" I wondered where everyone was. I looked to my side expecting to see Rachel. She wasn't there. "Maybe I'm lost. Maybe I won't come back home. Maybe I'll go into a different dimension like… the Inuyasha cartoon. The other Heather would like that." But before I knew it, the spiraling colors faded into the front of the school's multi-purpose room where we eat lunch. I looked around again and not seeing any of my friends, I ran into the building.

Chrissy's POV

'My head hurts,' I thought to myself. "Where's Heather?" I asked everyone at our table.

"Who cares?" Stephanie snapped, rubbing her temples.

"I do, Stephanie! That's so mean!" I glared at her. 'She is so rude!' I looked around at everyone sitting at our table. They all seemed to be rubbing their heads in pain.

Rachel looked at me. "Guess who I slept with last night?" she asked.

I sighed. "Who?" This was an inside joke that Heather started when she first got her Vash poster. The first thing she said when she walked into the library was, 'Guess who I slept with last night?'

"I slept with all of you," Rachel said.

"What!" I exclaimed. Eric had this kinky look on his face. I shuddered.

Rachel laughed. "I had a dream with all of you in it." Danielle, Stephanie, Eric, and Andie all looked at Rachel. Dreams are very popular with our group. "We all touched Andie's Trigun DVD and all of the sudden, we were on Gunsmoke. The whole dream was about us traveling with Vash and them."

"Oh my gosh! I had the same dream!" said Andie.

"Me too," said Eric.

"Same here," Stephanie said.

"I did, too," I said.

"Yeah, so did I," said Danielle.

We all just looked at each other in silence. "Oh well," said Stephanie. "It doesn't matter. I bet some of us are lying anyway."

"But weirdly, I did bring my DVD for you guys to see it…" Andie mumbled. "That's a strange coincidence…"

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

Rachel's POV

"Ok! So who wants to see my Trigun DVD?" Andie asked us.

"I do!" I said along with everyone else. Oddly enough, I felt like I had already seen it before.

When Andie pulled the DVD out of her backpack, a bunch of sand spilled out.

"What's with the sand?" Stephanie asked. "What did you do? Take it to the beach?" She laughed at her own lame joke.

"No… I don't know what happened. It was fine when I put it in my backpack this morning."

"Whatever," Danielle brushed it aside. "Let's just see it."

"NO!" We all turned around.

Heather's POV

I saw the sand come out of the DVD case and I instantly believed the thought I had tossing around in my mind. 'Going to Gunsmoke wasn't just a mere dream…' I thought to myself. 'It really happened! But if it really happened, then it can happen again!'

"NO!" I screamed and luckily got their attention (along with everyone else in the room). I ran as fast as I could toward our table. I kicked off from the ground and jumped over the table, succeeding in kicking the DVD out of Andie's hand and in the trash can that just happened to be behind our table. Unfortunately, I also fell into the trash along with the DVD. The trash spilled all over the floor.

"That was pretty smooth, Heather," Eric laughed.

"My Trigun DVD!" Andie exclaimed.

"Heather? Are you ok?" Rachel pulled me up and Chrissy brushed everyone's discarded lunch off of me as best as she could.

Danielle and Stephanie were pounding the table and pointing at me laughing their butts off. "I'm still alive…" I sighed. "But please thank me."

"For what?" Chrissy asked.

"Just thank me."

"Ok, thank you," said Rachel.

"Now, I'm just fine." I really didn't want to tell them anything about what happened. They wouldn't have believed me. I don't even think they remembered. If they did, they would have said something about it. "I don't have my backpack… Chrissy? Could I borrow your P.E. clothes?"

"Sure. Here," she handed them to me. It took me just a couple minutes to change into them and come back out to eat lunch. By then, the entire multi heard about what happened.

"So… Heather…" Andie glared at me. "About my DVD?"

"I'll pay for it! I promise!"

"Yes you will!"

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Forrest standing behind me, blushing. I twitched. "What do you want, Treeboy?"

"I just wanted to say that-" he began.

"What!" I stood up quickly. "You like me? But oh no! You don't. You and your friends are just little assholes that want to hurt me and toy with my emotions. Oh don't get me wrong. I still like you… sort of. But I somehow hate you at the same time. How can you do something that rude? How can you lead me on like that? Forrest, just fuck off, die, and burn in the bowels of hell for all eternity! Capiche?" I flipped him off. He gawked at me and walked back to his friends. I sat back down. "That was fun!"

I glanced at Chrissy. She didn't seem to be too mad. I was expecting an 'I'm gonna murder you' glare. But all I got was an 'I'm gonna hurt you' glare. I guessed that was a good sign. "Sorry?" I said meekly.

"I forgive you," she smiled. "I'm only saying that because I didn't like Forrest that much. How did you get over him that fast?"

"I had a weird dream…"

"Not another one!" Danielle groaned.

Rachel laughed. We all looked at her. "What?" she asked. "I'm just thinking about David Boreanaz. He is in my bra, you know." Rachel suddenly had this curious look on her face. She looked under the table and screamed. "ELVIS?"

* * *

**AN: Ok, this is only one of the endings. There are two more and I'm only going to use one of the endings for the sequel if I even write that. So yeah… Here is alternate ending #1:**

I glanced at Chrissy. She didn't seem to be too mad. I was expecting an 'I'm gonna murder you' glare. But all I got was an 'I'm gonna hurt you' glare. I guessed that was a good sign. "Sorry?" I said meekly.

"I forgive you," she smiled. "I'm only saying that because I didn't like Forrest that much. How did you get over him that fast?"

"I had a weird dream…"

"Not another one!" Danielle groaned.

Rachel laughed. We all looked at her. "What?" she asked. "I'm just thinking about David Boreanaz. He is in my bra, you know." **AN: Bla, bla, bla… This already happened… And now to the new stuff!**

Danielle's POV

'Why do I still sit at this table? I mean seriously! Heather is getting really annoying. Sometimes I just want to kill her! God!' I looked at Heather for a second in utter disgust. 'I can't wait until summer. I won't have to talk to her for three months of heaven.' She started humming to herself randomly. 'She so needs singing lessons…' I always had to be the one to tell Heather that she has a great voice. But she doesn't. In fact, she sounds like a hyena chocking on a rat! But no! I always have to lie just to make her feel better and I'm sick of it.'

"What is that song you're humming?" Rachel asked Heather.

"I don't know, but it's stuck in my head! And I friggen can't get it out!" Heather answered loudly in her high-pitched annoying voice.

"How does it go?" Rachel wondered. Then suddenly, Heather jumped onto the thankfully clear of our lunches table and started singing.

"This is the end,

of chapter ten.

I really hope,

We meet again!

This is the end of chapter ten! (of chapter ten)

I really hope we meet again!"

'Oh joy… Now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head all day… Damn Heather…' I cursed her.

"_I had this one,_

_weird dream of us._

_We rode with Vash,_

_In a bus!_

_I had this one weird dream of us!_

_We rode with Vash in a bus!_"

She jumped off the table with a microphone that suddenly appeared in her hand, unfortunately. She skipped into the center of the multi and belted out loud enough to be heard in China:

"_I want you all,_

_to see what I saw._

_Because it was cool._

_We had a ball!_

_I want you all to see what I saw,_

_Because it was cool! We had a ba-_"

Andie's POV

'Make her shut up. Make her shut up. Make her shut up. God why does she always have to do stuff like this? It's so stupid. She's an attention craver. That's for sure…' I rambled in my head hoping to drown out the sound of Heather's harmful singing voice.

"Heather! Shut up!" Stephanie half demanded half pleaded at the same time, fortunately silencing Heather's incessant noise. The silence didn't last very long… The whole room, with everyone in it, except for our table, joined into Heather's song.

"_THIS IS THE END!_

_OF CHAPTER TEN!_

_I REALLY HOPE!_

_WE MEET AGAIN!_

_THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER TEN! (OF CHAPTER TEN)_

_I REALLY HOPE WE MEET AGAIN!_"

And they sang it over and over and over and over…

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of the second ending. Hee, hee… end of the ending… Yeah, I'm retarded. I know. Here's the third and last ending. It's weird because it starts out in the library in the next morning. Every morning our parents drop us off pretty early so they can get to work on time. We have to go to the library or the evil staff people will yell at us.**

'Why, oh why can't my mom get a better job! Or at least one that starts later!' Heather yawned while dragging her backpack out of the car at 7:45am. "Mom? Do you have any money?" she asked the very stressed out looking woman in the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't have any money," Heather's mom answered.

"Mom, you're such a liar. Let me see your purse."

"No, honey. I have to get to work."

"MOM! Please! I'm gonna starve to death!" Heather snatched the purse from her mother's tired hands. Not surprisingly, there was a five-dollar bill in the front pocket. Heather pulled it out and raised her eyebrows at her mom. "Liar…"

"Heather! I was going to use that for a mocha!" Heather's mom groaned.

"I'm sorry! My well being is more important than yours. I am the country's future you know." Heather grinned. "Love ya! Have a good day!" Then she shut the car door and went along her merry way. About four minutes later, Heather was sitting in the library in her comfort spot at her comfort table. The first to arrive was Rachel in her black shirt and black cargo pants and black Converse and black eyeliner and black backpack to top it off.

"What's up, Hearther? **(Not a typo. Just a nickname.)**" Rachel sat down across from her.

"Nothing much. I'm just as tired as hell. Yesterday was pretty hectic what with the song I sang in front of everyone and Elvis hitting on you and crap. Yeah… I didn't get much sleep."

Rachel laughed. "Elvis is so much hotter in person!"

"He's dead…" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Apparently not!" Rachel grinned. "Oh hey, Andie!" The tall brunette sat down next to Rachel and hit her head on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Math… Fail… Dad… very, very, very angry…" she mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Andie." Heather patted the depressed girl's head. "I'll help you study if you want."

"Thanks, Heather. But every time I ask you for help you always snap at me…" Andie raised her eyebrows.

"Heh…" Heather scratched her neck innocently. "I did nothing…" She grinned.

"Don't worry, Andie. I'm failing math, too," said Rachel sympathetically.

"Yeah but you have an excuse! Evil Wilk is your teacher! I have Pajer! He's supposed to be simple. Heather has an A!"

"Andie…" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Heather's a nerd…"

"I resent that!" Heather pouted. "I'm not a nerd. I'm an art freak and proud of it!"

"Aw, I love you, Heather!" Rachel hugged her.

"Whatever." Andie sighed. "I don't care anyway. I have no excuse. I didn't even attempt to do my homework and this is what I get for it. Oh and Rachel? About that dream you told us about yesterday… I had it again."

"Me too!" Rachel freaked out. "What the heck?"

"Maybe it wasn't a dream…" Heather mumbled, looking down at the table.

Andie and Rachel looked at her, shocked at the sudden mood change. "You know something we don't know and I want to know." Andie smirked, knowingly.

Heather looked up into Andie's eyes. "I hate you…"

"I know!" Andie said proudly.

"Please just tell us, Heather. I don't want to beg." Rachel smiled.

"Fine. You're dreams aren't really dreams. They really happened." Heather loved the wide-eyed stares she was getting from her two friends. She continued, "What happened at lunch yesterday was me preventing your dreams from happening. If I hadn't kicked your DVD out of your hands, we would have been transported to Gunsmoke again."

"Heather, you are such a freak…" Andie shook her head. "Always making up stories like this…"

"Fine! Don't believe me," Heather huffed. "You watch! I'll prove it to you!" She didn't know how she would prove it… She just felt like being intimidating. And of course, with her best friends… she obviously didn't to a very good job. The whole subject was dropped…

…until today, that is… Today is the last day of school. 7 months later… Everything had been forgotten…

"Hey mom! Do you have any money?" Heather asked her mom right after getting out of the car.

"You know, Heather. I'm not even going to try." Heather's mom threw five dollars at her.

Heather smiled. "Thank you, mother of mine whom I love so much!" And she turned to walk away. When she got to the front of the two-story building, she had the sudden urge to look behind her… "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Yeah I know… Pretty pathetic ending if you ask me… My goal is to make you want me to write a sequel this summer. It's only gonna be one chapter long. A really long chapter… But a funny long chapter! (:-D) So if you want me to at least try to write it, then please review. Please, please, please, please! It would make me a very happy girl. If you haven't told me already, I still want to know who your favorite character is. Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you all. If I could go on the internet… I would so answer your reviews. But sadly… my step dad and computer… they're both being retarded… Hope you all have a great summer! P.S. Forrest asked me out right after I finished this chapter so… we're gonna get together in the sequel. I know! (squeal!) Yeah, I really have liked him for three years. Hope you liked this chappie! Later!**

**PS: (written almost a year later) OK. Forrest and I aren't together anymore. I can't believe I waited this long to post this last chapter. You all probably hate me. I'm sorry I took so long. Danielle and I were in a fight when I wrote this chapter. That's why she's really mean to me. By the way, I'm not going to write a sequel unless I get five or more reviews telling me I should. Here I am, in high school, rereading this story laughing my ass off. I'm trying to finish a ton of my stories. Knowing me, that won't happen for another billion years. See you all then!**


End file.
